Book 3: Our Days in Paradise
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: Buck and Maggie have been mates for a while now and life is great. Maggie has a surprise but when unexpected visitors and an old enemy show up,there's a change of plans. Can Maggie keep her secret for long and can Buck protect her from what lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here it is! The 3rd and final book in my Paradise saga. =) I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own the original characters. The dinosaurs in this chapter are the **pterodactyl (ter-e-DAK-til) and the ****deinonychus (die-NON-i-kus)****.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Paradise - a place of bliss, felicity, or delight. That is paradise. And I'm one of the lucky few who has found that place. That place is beside my mate. Buckminster is his name. Buck for short. And mine is Margaret. Or Mags. Or Maggie. Whichever one you feel like using._

_I ran away from a world made up of ice to a world that is warm and vegetated - and inhabited with dinosaurs. We've had our share of adventures and mishaps. But when we are together, it seems like there is nothing we can't face._

_Yes, we can face anything._

The Dino World echoes with the calls of the reptilian natives. Each roar distinct and specific. Calm reigned the jungles - until a pterodactyl flew over the tree tops with a light-brown weasel shouting in delight. Dinos lifted their heads at the laughter and war-woops emanating from the mammal's lips. Most just rolled their eyes.

The she-weasel slapped the vines in her hands against the pterodactyl's shoulders, urging it faster. The flying reptile obliged with a nod of its head. She grasped the reins in one paw - a paw covered in green leaves like a protective bandage - and twisted her back so she could look behind her.

Her hazel eyes lighted on another pterodactyl that was coming up on her. Lifting her free paw, she waved to the passenger, who was a male weasel with a leaf over his eye, on the other pterodactyl. "We still on for a game of Keep Away?" She shouted back to him.

"You know it, Mags!" The accented voice of the male weasel called ahead.

"Try to keep up, Buckminster!" Maggie laughed into the wind as she turned to face the air ahead of her. Her ears twitched at the sound of wings beating the air. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Buck and his pterodactyl coming up beside her.

"Keep up yourself, Margaret!" Buck gave her his famous crooked and crazed looking grin before he slapped the vines he held. "Hyah!"

"It's on!" Maggie shouted as she and her pterodactyl took on equally mischievous smiles. The two weasels cut through the air on their steeds, wheeling over and under each other.

The cool updrafts suddenly turned warm and oppressive. Maggie looked around her ride's head smiled eagerly. "Almost to Lava Falls!"

"Let the games begin!" Buck shouted to her. Maggie turned in surprise to look at her mate. A flock of pterodactyls - none of them looking very pleased - were diving toward them.

Maggie whirled back to facing ahead. Her pterodactyl sensed her sudden urgency and sped up. Buck was keeping pace beside her. She called over to him, "They started too soon!"

"Changin' up the rules ain't so bad." Buck replied with a chuckle. "Split up!" He veered off in one direction while Maggie took the other. The flock chasing them divided up as well just as Buck and Maggie had hoped they would.

Maggie chanced a glance over her shoulder and grinned at the number following her. "Okay, Dive." She turned around and leaned toward her pterodactyl's head so she could continue speaking to it. "Plan A, execution 22." Dive nodded eagerly, squinting his eyes in determination. Maggie grinned to herself as the wind made her fur ripple. She could feel the adrenaline building for the chase. She loved flying!

Turning her head to glance over her shoulder, Maggie counted at least 15 pterodactyls that were careening after her. Her grin grew before she turned back to facing the wind. "All right, Dive! Do your stuff!" Dive let out a screech as he closed his wings flat against his side. Maggie's claws gripped the vine in her hand as she and the dactyl she was riding began a spiraling nosedive. Her ears twitched flat against her skull to keep the wind from whistling in her ears.

Maggie tried to calm her racing heart and rolling stomach. She and Dive had practiced this maneuver so many times. She knew exactly what would happen. But the fact they were plummeting to the ground on purpose with pterodactyls following her that could do something to jeopardize the dive - _that_ freaked her out. "Count down." she mumbled, her words being caught and thrown back into her face. "10. 9. 8. 7." Maggie had the urge to turn her head to look but shook her head mentally. "6. 5. 4." Flexing her grip on the reins, she felt herself focus on one spot in front of her hazel eyes. "3. 2. 1!" Jerking the vines hard, Maggie pulled Dive's head up. He squawked before unfurling his wings and leveling out a foot from the ground.

A thud from behind her caused Maggie to turn her attention from Dive's glide over the ground. "Yeah! We got one!" Her eyes laughed at the success of a pterodactyl lying stunned - face first in the grass. "All right! Time to bob and weave." There was no time now to glance back to see how many dactyls had forfeited their place chasing her. Maggie had to concentrate on helping Dive dodge out of the way of trees in the jungle they were flying through.

Somewhere above her she could hear the distinct sound of Buck's mad laughter. Her lips twitched up into a smile. She was glad he was enjoying this too. The she-weasel's eyes lit up when they broke free from the cover of the trees. Up ahead was a familiar sight - the Chasm of Death and above it was Razor Mountain. "I wonder how many of them remember this old trick?" she leaned forward to say to Dive.

Dive made a sound that resembled chuckling and he beat his wings harder in eagerness. He liked this trick just as much as Maggie. It had taken a lot of practice to get it right.

"Old 'abits die hard, eh, Mags?" Maggie looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

Wrinkling her nose at Buck, the she-weasel said, "This is my trick, Buck! Find your own!"

"But it's so much fun! And Clive has been practicin' with Dive." Buck's grin turned into a puppy-dog pout that he knew would bring Maggie either to a giggling mess or a guilt ridden submission.

Unfortunately for him, the current circumstances did not help his cause. Maggie merely rolled her eyes and shouted up at him, "Try to keep up, Buckminster!"

"Is that a challenge, Margaret?" He shouts as she urges Dive to take the lead.

"What if it is?" Maggie inquires cheekily.

"Whoever wins - gets a reward." Buck decides with one of his smirks.

Maggie chuckles to herself. "Well then - may the best weasel and dactyl win."

"Oh," Buck assures her as he and Clive dart ahead, "we will!"

The race between weasels, rides, and pursuers was on. The group sailed up the side of Razor Mountain and into the swirling mists. Maggie watched as Buck and Clive soared higher into the fog. Opting for flying low, Maggie urged Dive to hug the ground. She had done this thousands of times. She knew exactly - well, _almost_ exactly - where every pillar and jutting rock was. Buck could try to fly higher than the clouds but Maggie had tried that. There was no escaping the fog that reaches up to the very ice ceiling that covers the Dino World.

Maggie called out encouragements to Dive, only needing to tug on the reins to give directions. When rocks came up in their path, the pair effortlessly swerved around and between them. Satisfied smirks rose on rider and flyer whenever a pursuer thudded or crashed into the unseen obstacles. The growls and hisses of the deinonychus herds made the she-weasel's hair to stand up on end. Staying low to the ground was a bad idea if those dinos sounded so close.

"Time to fly higher, Dive." Maggie ordered as she coaxed the dactyl up. Before they could get into the air, something to their left screeched. Whipping her head to look in that direction, Maggie saw a deinonychus leaping toward her - claws outstretched and mouth gaping. Instinctively, Maggie jerked the vines in her paws and pulled Dive into a barrel roll to the side. The attacker missed its opportunity and landed hissing on the ground. "Get up high, Dive!" Maggie shouted.

The shaken dactyl didn't have to be told twice. Beating his wings forcefully, he pulled himself into the air. Maggie glanced over her shoulder to see three of her original pursuers were following suit. She off-handedly wondered where Buck and his group were. Dive cawed triumphantly as he broke through the fog, catching Maggie' attention. Looking around at the rocks and the jungle below her lit by daylight, she frowned. Where was Buck? "Hold on a minute, Dive." The female had her dactyl wheel around and circle beside the fog. The three chasers would be upon them any moment - but where was Buck? He would have waited until she came out if he got out first.

Did he get lost and turned around? Or caught? A determined frown creased her features. "We're going in after him! Hyah!" With a slap of the vines, Maggie urged Dive back into the mist. They flew straight into the three pursuing dactyls' formation, scattering them. Maggie bit back a chuckle. Dive flew higher since Maggie hoped to find Buck in the upper regions of the fog. "Buck? Buck where are you?" She called, ears twitching while she listened for his voice.

The only sounds that Maggie could hear were the calls of her own voice, the dactyls behind her, and Dive's wings beating the air. Where was Buck? "Buck! Answer me!" Maggie was almost frantic. She should have stayed closer to him!

"Look out Mags!" Peering below, Maggie stared in wide-eyed shock as Buck and Clive soared up toward her. Dive pulled up short, allowing the other two to shoot in front of him - narrowly missing Dive's beak. Maggie urged her dactyl to follow after them.

"Buck! This way!" She waved her bandaged arm, knowing that her one-eyed mate would see her. Maggie and Dive turned back the way they came. Her ears twisted back so she could make sure she heard Clive's wings beating behind her. "Where are your pterodactyls?" she asked worriedly.

"Should be -" he paused as five pterodactyls appeared behind the group. "the'ah." A pout caused his jaw to shift. "Whe'ah's your leftovers?"

"Um." Maggie's hazel eyes met Dive's worried brown eyes. "In front of us."

Buck, who had been looking up, inhaled sharply as he saw the three other pterodactyl shapes growing larger in the mist. They were on a collision course! "Dive, Mags!"

Not questioning whether he was saying her dactyls name or the maneuver, Maggie urged Dive to point straight down. As her dactyl and Buck's zoomed earthward, the she-weasel turned her head to watch as two of her pursuers and two of Buck's collided with each other. The other four closed their wings and free-falled after the weasels.

Dive and Clive leveled out. Dive took the lead. Maggie didn't have to worry about Buck. She glanced every once in a while at the four dactyls that were still chasing them. "We have to lose them!" She shouted.

"We'll lose 'em in the trees like always, Mags." Buck grinned as he too glanced back at them. Maggie didn't voice her opinion to that idea. They broke through the fog and as soon as they did, Buck and Clive took the lead. Maggie did not protest - Buck knew the jungles better than any creature alive.

The chase weaved between, through, and over the jungle's density. The four pursuing dactyls whittled down to two. Maggie grinned at Buck, who had turned to look back. They were going to win this round! The male weasel returned his attention to the path ahead of him and with a quick jerk up, he and Clive missed a branch by a few seconds. However, Maggie and Dive had no such luck.

"Woah!" Dive ducked down but not enough for Maggie to clear the branch. It caught her in the midsection and she found herself winded and holding on for dear life. Blinking the stars away, Maggie could feel herself slipping and losing her grip. With a gasping shout, she fell to the ground. She landed on top of a large, leafy plant which cushioned her fall. Staring dazedly up at the ice ceiling far above her, Maggie tried to regain her thoughts and movements.

Both of the dactyls that had been chasing the weasels veered off of their path in the sky and clumsily landed on either side of Maggie. She struggled to sit up - struggled to gasp in enough air to shout for Buck. These pterodactyls weren't tame like Dive and Clive. They had no remorse of attacking her as she lay helplessly on her back.

The bigger of the two hopped towards her and screeched - showing off rows and rows of sharp, pointed teeth. "Nice to see you too, fish-breath." Maggie wheezed out in a weak voice, still struggling to get away.

Before the flying dino could attack, Dive came in a blur of grayish-red and knocked the larger dactyl over. In a mass of flapping, clawing, and biting dinos, they tumbled and fought. The second dactyl ignored the scuffle and hopped over to Maggie. Her hazel eyes stared stubbornly up at her new menace.

"Look out below!" A smirk crossed Maggie's face at the familiar battle cry. Clive swooped down, allowing Buck to leap off with his knife clutched threateningly in his claw. Clive continued toward the tussle and joined Dive. "Get away from my mate, mate." Buck growled at the dactyl. When the dactyl refused to budge, the weasel charged.

Maggie rolled off of the leaves she was on and managed to hide beneath the large leaves. She grumbled over her lack of energy to help but watched as her mate dealt enough blows to scare off one attacker. Eventually, the dactyl that was receiving a double portion of punishment from Clive and Dive managed to break free. The fight and the chase was over.

Buck lifted a leaf up to gaze worriedly at Maggie. "You alright, Mags?"

"Winded. I'm more worried about Dive." She crawled out from her hiding place and forced herself to her feet. Maggie was about to walk over to her pterodactyl to check on him but weaved slightly to the side. Buck caught her and quickly lifted her in his arms.

"You're a bit more than winded, Maggie." He chided. "Let's get ya home. I'll check over Dive and Clive as soon as I'm satisfied yer okay."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Buck -"

"Margaret." He warned, his blue eye giving her a glare she knew all too well. She would sigh if she could. Whenever he used her full name like that - he always got his way. No matter what the activity. Giving up entirely, Maggie tucked her head beneath his chin and circled her arms around his neck. Buck's chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Bettah." He mounted Clive and ordered the dactyls to fly them home.

Getting home didn't take long. The pterodactyls landed in front of Buck's large tree gently. Buck hurried up the slope of the tree trunk with Maggie still in his arms. With some effort, he got them both up into the flat crook of the tree - what he and Maggie called the main room.

Buck walked as carefully as he could - not wanting to jostle Maggie too much - toward the center of the main room to a hollowed out hole with crackling embers smoldering and smoking. A pile of leaves, fur, and feathers sat beside the hollowed out fire pit and it was there that Buck finally set Maggie down.

"I'm feeling much better now, Buck." She stated irritably. "Can't I go check on Dive? He probably feels horrible about my falling off."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Buck stepped back. "Nope. I'll check on 'im. Then I'm going to prepare suppa. How's fish sound?"

Maggie wanted to be frustrated with him but he was acting so concerned and gentle. She loved seeing this side of him. She was so happy to know she was the one to bring that side out. "All right. That sounds wonderful." She smiled lovingly up at her mate. "Make sure you let Dive know I'm fine though. It wasn't his fault at all. We just need to practice clearing branches some more."

Buck kissed her on the lips this time. "Whatevah you say, Mags. I'll be back with that fish in a jiffy."

Maggie watched as he left with a smile on her face. She stood up and ignored the chiding voice inside her head. Buck had never said she had to stay seated. Maggie busied herself by starting up the fire again then she went over to a shelf Buck had built that stored fruits and jars of whatever Maggie had made. Satisfied with her attempts at getting some extra tidbits for dinner together, Maggie then walked over to one of the large pillar-like branches and peered around it.

Buck was just finishing up with Clive and Dive. Both dactyls looked content and none the worse for wear. She watched as the sibling dinos took to the skies and soared off toward their roosts. Maggie felt a familiar ache in her chest as she watched the pterodactyls fly away. She and Buck had found the two eggs - abandoned after a storm. Maggie insisted they take the eggs and hatch them. Buck had been amused by the idea but he agreed.

When they hatched, Maggie and Buck - mainly Buck - came up with the idea of training the dactyls to accept riders. No more hitchhiking on dactyls that would prefer eating the riders. Maggie smiled at the memories of teaching Clive and Dive how to fly when their surrogate parents hadn't a clue to do so themselves.

With a sigh, Maggie walked back to the pile of soft things that served as the weasels' bed. "Parents." she mumbled to herself. Maggie wanted kits of her own. She wanted to be a mother. They had been trying. How long would they have to wait?

"Mags! I got us a bunch of fish!" Buck's excitement bubbled over as he came back up the tree trunk.

Maggie smiled at her mate as she reached for the two sticks they used to hold their fish over the fire. "You certainly do." She pushed her thoughts back. She had Buck and they had a paradise together. What more could she ask for?

Buck ran his claws over and through Maggie's fur. He smiled in satisfaction when she cuddled closer to him in her sleep. Night creatures chirped or roared off in the distance of the jungles. He loved evenings on the plateau, especially when they involved him and his mate.

The male weasel's paw wandered over Maggie's shoulder, down her arm, and came to a rest on her abdomen. His thumb traced lazy circles there. Buck let his one eye close. "G'night, Mags."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review! =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you're summer is going well. :) Here's another update for you! Hope you all enjoy it. So, here are the 3 'new' dino names in this chapter; maiasaura (MAY-ya-SAWR-a), iguanodon (i-GWAHN-o-don), and the baryonyx (BAR-ee-ON-icks).**

**I do not own any of the characters from the Ice Age movies. I only own Maggie, Kid, and any other original characters mentioned in this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_I love Buck. I love how he loves me. I love how he is himself and I can be myself - our mad, wonderful selves. We accept each others' eccentricities and find them to be normal. I remember Buck once worried what our kits would be like. I did too - but we love each other all the more because of our oddness. We won't love our children any differently._

_If we have children. I hope we do. I think our paradise would be very boring without more weasels running __amuck. I can see our family now. Swinging from vines, tossing berries at unsuspecting dinosaurs. The Dino World would be spinning because of Buck and Maggie's motley crew._

_Yes. I can picture my children now. Blue eyes like Buck - maybe one will have hazel eyes like mine. I think their fur will look like Buck's too. At least two of them will. I don't know about Buck, but I want a big family. I never had one growing up. Six, I think. That would be my ideal number._

_I dream about them. A lot more lately than before._

Maggie stretched lazily, her arms reaching out to meet air. Groggily, her eyes opened and blinked against the sunlight. She turned her head to see that Buck had rolled out of her reach. A chuckle and a smile rose to her lips.

Maggie sat up and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "Morning, Buck." He mumbled in his sleep - something about Rudy. She laughed aloud before rising from their bed. As was her routine, Maggie started preparing a breakfast of fruit. Buck would wake up any minute now.

Arms wrapped around her from behind. "G'mornin', Mags." Buck nuzzled his face into her neck. "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you." Maggie could feel heat rising to her face. "What's the plan for today?"

"Prolly go on our rounds. Split up and check over the plateau." Buck answered, reaching to grab a berry from her paws and popped it into his mouth. "Need to make sure Rudy isn't on the prowl again."

Maggie turned her head so she could flash a smile up at her mate. "I'll need to go check on Kid's herd. There was some kind of sickness going around."

"Want me to go with you?" Buck asked, turning serious.

"I can take care of myself, Buck. I'll have Dive with me. And Kid." Maggie shook her head with a fond smile on her face. "He sure has grown lately!"

Buck released his hold briefly only to turn her toward him and wrap her up into another hug. "Remembah rule number 2, Maggie."

She loved how he worried about her. How he wanted to protect her. Maggie wrapped her own arms around him and returned the embrace. "Stay on the middle of the path."

Maggie smiled as she felt Buck press his lips to the top of her head. "Good girl." Backing away again he grinned at her. "Well, I'm off! Don't wait up for me."

She followed him to the edge of the main room and waved until he disappeared in the underbrush. With a sigh, Maggie let her arm drop to her side. "Well, I better get some supplies together." Turning back to the main room of Buck's tree house, she walked over to a branch. Maggie climbed up to another thick branch where she kept all her medical supplies.

Ever since she returned to the Dino Plateau with Buck, she began helping out as much as she could. Her tasks usually lined up with healing any injured or sick dinosaurs. Buck had taught her which berries and plants could be used for salves, poultices, and draughts. Maggie enjoyed her employment as dino doctor.

Satisfied that she had everything she would need for the day, Maggie parted the leaves that surrounded her little work area and gave a shrill whistle through her teeth. Her ears twitched as she listened with anticipation. A grin broke out across her face when the heavy beats of a pterodactyl's wings met her ears. "I'll be down in a second, Dive!" she shouted once she spotted her dactyl land below the tree.

Maggie snatched up a satchel that Buck had made for her out of some bark and vines. Counting over her inventory once more, Maggie nodded her head in satisfaction. The she-weasel slid down a branch and hit the ground running. Dive shifted on his feet eagerly. "Yes, I'm all right." She hugged her dactyl's beak and smiled fondly at him. "Now, let's go meet up with Kid." Maggie swung herself up onto Dive's back and took the reins in her paws.

She felt the familiar jolt in her stomach as they took off. The female weasel relished in the feel of the wind rippling through her fur. Maggie looked back to see the trees of the Dino Plateau growing smaller and distant. She loved flying. It was one of her fondest memories.

They sailed over the jungle and with each passing minute, Maggie searched the trees anxiously for a familiar sign that they were getting closer. A grin broke out over her face as she pointed toward a clearing. "There, Dive!"

The dactyl cawed in reply and began a swift decent. Once Dive's feet touched down, Maggie didn't wait for him to settle and steady himself. She jumped from his back and held out her arms. "Kid!"

A maiasaura that towered over her came running toward her. Kid plopped down in front of her so she could lay her head on his muzzle and rub his scales. "Oh, you've gotten so big!" Dive protested from behind her. Maggie looked between her two boys and chuckled. "Play nice, guys. Dive, I'll whistle for you when it's time to go home. In the meantime, go have some fun." The pterodactyl nuzzled her affectionately, eyed Kid skeptically, and then lifted himself into the air.

With another shake of her head and a chuckle, Maggie looked up at the teen-aged dino standing beside her. "Okay, Kid. Where are my patients?" The pair walked along into the underbrush. A short distance away from the clearing, they came upon a larger open space. Maggie looked around sadly as she remembered the last time she was here. The sickness had been a lot worse and there had been some cases that were past help. The hatchlings were the hardest to face. She felt a gentle nudge on her back. The she-weasel looked up into Kid's understanding eyes.

She smiled weakly at him. Poor Kid. He'd lost his brother Buddy to the sickness. It had been hard on all of them. "Let's go check on Girlie and your mum." Kid gave her a smile and nodded.

Throughout the day, Maggie and Kid wandered around the nesting grounds with the berry concoction she had made. It took a lot of the berry juice for just one grown dino. As Maggie went over her store that she kept at the nesting ground, she was worried to see that she would need to make more soon. The sickness was passing, that much she was certain of. The worst of it had come and gone. Now the dinos just needed to rest and let their bodies recuperate.

Kid had been the first to get well. He'd taken the long and dangerous trip from his home and family to seek out Buck and Maggie. Maggie had nursed him back to health and then she set out to help the other dinos. Buck had been worried that Kid would spread the disease to the dinos on the Plateau, or that Maggie would contract the illness. However, the sickness - whatever it was - only attacked the reptilian creatures. And Maggie had successfully quarantined Kid from the other dinos on the Plateau. Everything seemed to be under control. Maggie certainly hoped so.

Wiping her unbandaged arm over her forehead, the female weasel sat back on her haunches. "There. You should be feeling better soon little one." The tiny iguanodon made a sound that resembled a mew then settled down to sleep beside its siblings.

Maggie looked over her shoulder to where Kid lay resting beneath a tree. Groaning as she stood, she walked over to him. "I'm going to the river to get a drink and find some fish. "I'll be back eventually." Kid opened his eyes to look at her. "Get something to eat too." she ordered.

Walking into the trees, Maggie turned her head left and right to locate the path that she knew would take her to the river. Seeing it, she cheerfully followed it. The sound of running water reached her ears, causing them to twitch in anticipation. She pushed tall grass out of her way before stepping down onto the river's moist bank. Maggie cupped her hands and scooped some water up to her mouth. She shivered as the icy liquid touched her paws.

With a sigh, Maggie sat down on a rock and let her feet soak in the cold water. She wondered what Buck was up to right at that moment. She hoped the dinos in this area got well soon. She missed going on patrol with him. Maggie's brown eyes watched the dark shapes of fish darting around in the water. She would need to eat quickly so she could get to work on finding more berries.

After catching two small fish, Maggie settled down to eat. The sound of a creature lowing caught her attention. Lifting her head, Maggie's ears twitched and twisted. She didn't hear anything unusual, just the regular sounds in a jungle. Shrugging her shoulders, Maggie returned her attention to her meal. Some seconds later, the same pitiful sound echoed through the trees. Maggie stopped again and looked up.

Tossing the remains of her lunch over her shoulder, the she-weasel stood and jogged through the shallows of the river to the other side. Maggie paused to listen. Holding her breath, she waited. The sound reached her again. "Something is hurt - or sick." she mumbled to herself. Turning her head to look back the way she came, Maggie bit her lip indecisively. Kid would worry if she didn't come back soon. It wasn't unusual for her to take a long time though. And she had planned on going berry hunting so Kid would probably think that was where she was going.

Maggie heard the pitiful cry again. Her heart clenched. She couldn't waste time standing around arguing with herself while something was hurting! Checking her satchel that still hung from her shoulder, Maggie was satisfied to see she still had some berries with her. Without another moment of hesitation, Maggie hurried off into the foliage in search of the animal calling out in pain.

She ran through bushes, around trees, and jumped over large branches or fallen trees. Every once in a while she would freeze and listen. Gathering her bearings, the female weasel would hurry on again toward the miserable pleas. As the trees began thinning, a strong and foreboding smell reached her nose. Maggie skidded to a halt beneath a heavily leafed bush. Trying to silence her heavy breathing, Maggie listened intently. She was closer to the creature - she could tell by how loud the cries were becoming.

Maggie cautiously popped her head out of the bush she was hiding in. The pitiful moans of the reptile she had been following sounded louder from a gaping cave across the way. Not only were the cries emanating from the cave, but so was the smell that had attacked her senses. Her hazel eyes watered at the smell of blood new and old hit her and with a sweeping glance, Maggie noted the bleached white bones that lay about outside of the cave.

Once again, the female weasel worried her lip between her teeth. The possibility that the pitiful whines were coming from the carnivore's - who obviously lived in this place - latest victim were high. The female weasel shuddered at the thought of finding a half-dead creature. On the other hand, she tilted her head in thought; the moaning dino very well could be the owner of the cave. Either way, she would be in danger if she entered the predator's lair. Dare she go in?

Another moan rent the air and pulled Maggie from her worrying thoughts. Squaring her shoulders, she set her mind to helping the pitiful creature. No matter what it was.

Cautiously, Maggie made her way over to the threshold of the cave. Her ears flattened against her skull as she stood staring into the darkness. Taking a deep breath for courage, she stepped into the enfolding black cave. She blinked several times until her eyes had adjusted, the she-weasel looked around the cave that was littered with rocks and bones. Water dripped from the pointed rocks above her.

At the back of the cave stood a large, smooth slab. Maggie guessed that was where the cave's inhabitant slept since it had leaves piled on it like a nest. She approached it slowly, hiding behind rocks whenever she could. The pitiful wails were coming from the slab. Maggie climbed up onto a rock several feet away from the nest and craned her neck to see what may be lying among the nest. In the center of the slab was a white scaled thing all curled up. Something no bigger than Kid had been when Maggie had first found him.

Maggie froze and her breath caught in her throat. A white dino? In her mind's eye flashed an image of Rudy, the baryonyx that took Buck's eye and tormented the weasels whenever they crossed his path. But this thing was too small! Baby sized even. Maggie frowned. Rudy had a kid?

Another moan echoed through the cave. The white creature began shifting. Maggie tried shuffling backwards to avoid being seen, but in the process fell to the ground with a strangled yelp. The creature in the nest froze before lifting its head to peer around the darkened cave. Pinkish-red eyes focused on Maggie, sprawled out on the floor. They both remained frozen - staring at each other. The sad and miserable eyes blinked in surprise then filled with fear. Whimpers escaped the tiny mouth as the head jerked up to look at the mouth of the cave.

Maggie remained where she was. She was unsure what to do next. Comfort the dino? Run? When Maggie didn't move, the small baryonyx returned its gaze to the weasel. Tilting its head, curiosity replaced the fear for the strange mammal before it.

Assured that the dino wasn't spooked any more, Maggie smiled and sat up. Her movement made the dino scoot back with a whimper but it stopped when the she-weasel stopped moving. Maggie lifted her bandaged arm slowly and waved, hoping her gesture conveyed friendliness. "Hello there." The dino tilted its head in the opposite direction, unused to hearing a voice as strange as Maggie's.

Maggie stood, keeping her arm up and palm facing the dino. The small baryonyx shuffled back again, uncomfortable and shy. Maggie took one step forward as she continued speaking in a soothing voice. "Are you all right, little one? Are you hurt?" With each step, the albino dino's eyes remained riveted to Maggie's face or paw. Eventually, the baryonyx stopped shuffling away and just waited.

"Mind if I give you a check up?" the she-weasel asked once she reached the base of the nest. When the dino whined, Maggie took another calming breath. So far, so good. Maggie hoisted herself up and over the nest's edge. She landed on the leaves and straw and looked around in surprise that the large bed was clear of any bones or debris. Slowly, she walked over to the dino's side. The baby baryonyx tilted its head back to keep eye contact with the weasel. Maggie held out her bandaged paw. She knew that showing her own injury would go a long way to gaining trust from another injured creature. She certainly hoped it would work in this instance.

Hesitantly, the dino sniffed the offered paw then pressed its scaly nose into the leaf covered paw. A smile grew over Maggie's face as she gently let her paw rub up the fevered brow of the dino. The first steps toward friendship had been taken. "I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy, little one." she promised while she continued stroking the dino's head.

When the dino purred and brushed a quick lick of its dry tongue against Maggie's fur, the she-weasel's smile broke out into a grin. A hot puff of air and a growl from behind her lifted her fur into a ruffle before settling down again. Smile disappearing, Maggie turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her worried gaze only became frightened as she stared up at angered red eyes. With a forced smile she said, "H-hello, Rudy."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! I love writing them. =) I'm sure you all are upset with me. Haha. XD<strong>

**Review please! =)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm back! Well, I wasn't really anywhere . . . I'm someplace now for vacation/sister's wedding. Anywho! So just a little 'warning' for this chapter, there will be some innuendo of a sort. I don't write smut or anything like it. I just write fluff.**

**As for Rudy's kid, I haven't come up with a name for it yet. I know the gender (but I'm not telling you all) just not a name. So bear with me for a while as I refer to it as 'it', 'little baryonyx', 'Rudy's kid', etc. By the next chapter I will have a name for it.**

**No knew dinos in this chapter. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the movie Ice Age 3 (sadly). I only own Maggie and any original characters mentioned. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_I was dead. Nothing to it. I'm trapped inside a cave with Rudy. No one knows where I am! Buck is on the other side of the Dino World, Kid is with a herd of sickly dinos, and who knows where Dive is! I'm standing here in front of Buck's nemesis with nothing but a bag of fruit!_

_I could fight, but I knew that wouldn't help me much. If there was ever a time I wish Buck was with me, it was now._

Maggie stood in front of the baby baryonyx, trembling. Her mouth had gone dry and she couldn't swallow around the lump of fear that was stuck in her throat. Rudy lowered his head a bit more, growling as he eyed her.

Ears flattened against her head, Maggie debated backing up but knew if she did - she would only trip over the baby baryonyx behind her. Speaking of which, the small dino behind her was whining and growling. Maggie hoped the kid was communicating to its angered parent.

Relief swept over her when Rudy's gaze swung to the small, white version of him. "The kid is right." Maggie managed to choke out. She yelped when Rudy glanced back at her. "W-whatever your kid is saying is true. I'm not here to hurt the kid." She winced when Rudy growled again. "Listen, I was in the jungle - minding my own business - when I heard your kid whining and groaning. From what I can tell, the kid is sick. If my hunch is right, the kid is sick with the same virus that's been knocking down a bunch of the dinos in the nesting grounds a ways from here."

Maggie tilted her head, puzzled at the sudden change of expression in Rudy's eyes. He was looking at the tiny baryonyx with sadness and regret. "Good news is," Maggie continued cautiously, "I have some medicine that's been helping the dinos. I'll give it to the kid."

Rudy once again returned his attention to the she-weasel with a low, warning growl. Maggie shuddered but stood her ground. "No strings attached. I'm not going to lead Buck here. I'm not going to hurt the kid. I just want to help." Rudy kept a skeptical eye on her but did not make a move toward her.

Taking this as a chance to do something, Maggie reached into her satchel very slowly. She pulled out some berries, a rock, and half of an empty coconut. Sitting down beside the dino, Maggie settled her attention to mashing the berries into a pulpy juice. Once the concoction was complete, she turned to the dino and lifted the coconut for the kid's inspection. Rudy growled.

"What?" Maggie snapped irritably. She turned to look up at the albino dino who was glaring down at her. "I'm assuming you think I'm lying and I'm trying to poison the kid." She accused in a chastening tone. "To prove I'm not -" She lifted the coconut cup to her own lips to take a sip. Maggie smirked up at Rudy's startled expression. "Satisfied?" Without waiting to hear another growl from him, Maggie lifted the coconut once again for the baby baryonyx's inspection.

The dino sniffed the contents hesitantly before taking a lick. The young carnivore scowled and whined in protest. Maggie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know it must taste awful to you, but if you want to get better, I suggest you drink it. _All_ of it." With a pout, the dino began lapping up the sweet fruit juice. Maggie smiled fondly. "Much better."

Without warning, Rudy's claws snatched Maggie around her middle. "Hey!" she shrieked as the albino dino walked out of the cave. Maggie blinked away the tears that came to her eyes at the sudden change of light. In the back of her mind, she comprehended Rudy picking up speed until he was at a run.

Just as suddenly as he had picked her up and runaway with her, Rudy dropped her unceremoniously. Gasping for breath - since the fall had stolen the breath from her lungs - Maggie looked up at the menacing baryonyx with a dazed expression on her face. "What?"

Rudy glared at her before turning and walking away. Maggie sat on the ground where he had dumped her, trying to gain her senses. "He just - left me?" The simple question she had voiced aloud rang in her ears. Maggie shook her head to clear her thoughts. Better to leave now before the albino decided to change his mind.

She stood and looked around. She hoped that Rudy had dropped her off relatively close to the nesting grounds. Kid would be worried about her. Spying a familiar landmark, Maggie jogged toward it. She paused and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Turning around to face the way Rudy had disappeared; Maggie cupped her paws around her mouth to project her voice. "I'll be back with the next dose!" Her ears twitched, listening for anything. Once more, Maggie faced the path ahead of her and hurried to get onto the center of it.

"How were your rounds today, Mags?" The she-weasel looked up from the vegetable she was cutting. Zucchini of course. Never broccoli. She smiled at Buck, hoping he wouldn't ever guess who she had seen that day.

"Very well, actually. The dino's are recovering nicely. There haven't been any deaths since the last time I saw them, thank goodness." She watched him closely, trying to gauge whether he knew about her visit to Rudy.

Buck grinned happily. "That's good!"

Maggie returned her attention to the green vegetable beneath her paws. Biting her lip, she debated with herself whether she should ask Buck if he knew Rudy was a father. She should ask him. "Um - how were your rounds?" Maggie mentally kicked herself. She'd chickened out.

Her ears twitched toward the sound of Buck humming a tune to himself. "Fine. Nothin' to report though." He sighed wearily.

"Maybe you'll find something tomorrow." Maggie assured him. "Now, let's eat!"

Maggie waved to Dive as he disappeared over the tree tops. Lifting her head, she smiled up at Kid. "Lead the way!" As she followed her friend, Maggie casually glanced over her shoulder. She had no idea whether Rudy would be expecting her or not.

She told him she would be back. And she intended to check up on the younger baryonyx. Maggie returned her attention to the path before her and jogged a bit to catch up with Kid. "Slow down you giant lizard." she called jokingly.

Kid turned to give her a smirk but he did slow his pace enough for her to fall into step beside him. "So, how are the patients today?" Kid made a low chirping sound and nodded his head. "Better? That's good. I wonder how much longer the medicine will be needed." Maggie tilted her head to crack her neck before lifting her shoulder, ensuring the strap to her satchel wouldn't slide off. "This thing gets tiresome to carry."

The dino bent down and carefully took the satchel's strap into his mouth and away from Maggie's paws. She shook her head and chuckled. "You and Buck spoil me, you know that?"

Maggie's day progressed the same as it had before. She checked on the dinos who were a little worse off with their illness then went to assure herself that those on the mend had not relapsed. It was late afternoon when Maggie sat down beneath a tree with Kid and his still recovering sister Girlie. The she-weasel sighed tiredly and glanced down at her bag that was resting on her lap. "Looks like I'll need to restock on some berries. Dive will have to fly me to the berry patch." Maggie frowned. She still needed to visit Rudy's kid.

Looking up at Kid, she asked, "Can you take me to the berry patch that's near here? I know we've used up most - if not all - the fresh berries there, but I just want to double check." The maiasaura nodded. He stretched as he stood up and yawned loudly. Maggie rolled her eyes as she stood too. "Why are you so tired? I'm the one who's been walking around all day." Without scolding her friend any further, Maggie scrambled up onto Kid's back. Satisfied that she wouldn't fall off, Kid began walking briskly into the jungle.

They reached an area in the jungle that had bushes sprawling in every direction. Maggie slid off of Kid's back and walked over to the nearest bush. "Let's see what we've got." She weaved under and around the bushes, going farther and farther into the berry patch. A frown of concentration and thought formed on her face as she searched. Most of the bushes had been picked clean.

Maggie muttered to herself as she lifted leaf after leaf. There _had_ to be some berries around this patch _somewhere_! Kid sniffed around the far edges of the patch, trying his best to be helpful. From deep within his throat came a rumbling sound that caused the she-weasel's ears to perk up.

"Found something, Kid?" Maggie jogged over to his side as he nudged a bush. A grin broke out over her face. "Excellent! You go on back to the nesting grounds while I gather the berries." Kid gave her a look that clearly told her that he did not want to leave her behind. Maggie rolled her eyes. "Contrary to your belief, I have been able to protect myself by myself for a very long time. I even protected you if you recall. Now scoot!"

The maiasaura nudged her affectionately before turning and leaving the way he had come. Shaking her head with a chuckle, Maggie focused her attention on the bush. Amusement was replaced by concentration. She wanted to get the remaining berries into her bag and make her way to Rudy's cave as soon as possible. There was no way for her to know how long Rudy's kid had been sick, but the sooner the young baryonyx took the healing concoction, the better chance the dino had.

Once her bag was full to almost bursting, Maggie hurried toward the path Kid had travelled down several hours before. She reviewed in her mind where she had been the day she discovered Rudy's cave. Maggie retraced her steps from that event until she found herself standing among the foliage surrounding the cave's entrance. Ears twitching like radars, Maggie listened for any sign of the baryonyxes. Worry crept up on her when she didn't hear anything familiar in this silent place.

Maggie stepped out from the bushes and approached the cave. "Hello? Rudy?" A growl emanated from within but the creature that made the sound did not make any sudden moves. Emboldened with the fact that she had not yet been attacked, the weasel walked into the cave. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked up at Rudy, who was curled up on the stone slab at the back of the cave. He glared back at her before diverting his attention to the small baryonyx he was curled around.

"I brought the berry medicine like I said I would." Maggie announced as she approached slowly and cautiously. She was trying to gauge whether Rudy was all right with her presence or not. "How is the patient?"

The small baryonyx lifted its head. The small red eyes looking back at Maggie seemed a bit clearer today. A weak purring chirp answered the she-weasel. Glancing up at Rudy, Maggie caught an almost pleasant expression on his face. Not for the first time, she tried to figure out how the cruel dino had managed to become a father.

"Well, I've got some more berries for you!" Maggie announced cheerfully as she marched over to the slab and hopped up. She ignored Rudy's growl of irritation as she climbed over his limbs to get to the smaller dino. Plopping down beside the kid, Maggie reached into her bag. "Now all I have to do is mash it into juice and you'll be all set!"

Maggie ignored the intense glare Rudy was fixing her with but kept a running commentary going to ease and entertain the small dino beside her. "I bet you must be miserable staying in this cave all day. Probably boring too." Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie noticed the small dino rolling its eyes. A smirk rose on the weasel's face. "Well, if you take this - you'll be on your way to getting better and out of this cave."

Satisfied with the consistency of the juice, Maggie set the coconut cup down before the dino. "Drink up." she ordered. Just like the first time, the small baryonyx wrinkled its nose at the juice before quickly lapping it up. Maggie picked up the empty coconut shell and set it into her bag. "That's a good kid."

Rudy began uncoiling himself from where he lay and made to stand up. He picked Maggie up and started walking toward the cave's opening. "Hey!" Maggie protested as he continued walking out of the cave. "Would you stop doing that?"

The albino dino set her down once more at the bank of the river and turned to leave. Maggie scowled at his retreating form but shouted after him, "Your welcome!" She dusted off her fur in indignation after being dropped _again_.

She set off toward the dinosaur's nesting grounds, grumbling all the way about irritating baryonyxes. Maggie's aggravation had mostly dissipated by the time she got to the large field where Kid's dino herd was located. The weasel went in search of Kid to wish him farewell.

"Well, Kid, looks like everyone here is doing pretty well." Maggie smiled. "I'll probably need to make one or two more visits, so I'll see you tomorrow." Kid nodded and lowered his head so Maggie could give him a hug. Releasing the maiasaura's muzzle, Maggie turned and looked up at the sky. She let out a shrill whistle and waited.

After a couple of minutes, Dive came into view soaring over the trees. He landed and steadied himself. Maggie climbed up onto the pterodactyl's back, grabbing a hold of the vine reigns. "Time to go home, Dive!" The dactyl took off without much coaxing. Looking back over her shoulder, Maggie waved to the shrinking images of the dinos.

Buck looked up from sharpening his knife at the sound of dactyl wings beating the air. He grinned and turned to the patch of dirt and headstone he was sitting beside. "Looks like she's back! I'll talk to ya later!" He patted the earth before standing and walking nonchalantly toward the sound of his mate's voice.

Dive was just taking off to return to his roost when Buck came upon Maggie. "Hello, love." He greeted cheerfully. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor Mags?"

Maggie giggled as she took Buck's paw in hers and tugged him along behind her. "The dino's in Kid's herd are doing exceptionally well. I think after one more trip, I won't have to worry about them anymore." She climbed up their tree's trunk before him, missing the happy grin that broke out over his face.

"Really? Well, that's wonderful! We can get back to all the important stuff now." He exclaimed.

Maggie turned to look at him with a slightly confused tilt to her eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Explorin' the Dino World of course!" Buck replied, taking her bag from her paws and setting it down with his knife. "And other stuff of course." Maggie felt warmth rush to her face as she saw the implications in her mate's blue eye.

He leaned forward to press a slow kiss to her lips. Pulling back again he said, "I've missed you being gone all day like ya 'ave been. Now, I can keep ya all to myself."

Maggie blinked rapidly as she tried to clear her thoughts. There was something important she still had to do - she just couldn't remember what it was. "Missed me?"

"Terribly." Buck admitted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Really?"

He chuckled and pulled her close for another kiss - this time longer than the first. When they broke apart again, Buck whispered, "Aye."

Maggie loved moments like this, but she really wished she could remember what it was she needed to do. "Well - I - Buck, I still -" She buried her face into his neck so she wouldn't have to look into his intense stare. Maybe if she could hide from that passionate gaze for a few seconds she could remember what it was she was trying to remember!

Buck's arms tightened around her as he chuckled. His laugh rumbling beneath her. Maggie loved that feeling too. "Have I left ya speechless already, Margaret?"

She shivered. He'd used her full name. That could only mean he had one thing in mind for that evening. At this rate she would never remember what she needed to say. Maggie shut her eyes and just tried to think. Buck tired of her hiding her face beneath his chin. One of his paws came up to tilt her head away from his chest.

Without thinking, Maggie opened her eyes and was captured once again by his eye. Her gaze sank into his. Lazily, her hazel eyes mapped a path across Buck's features. The eye patch snagged her attention. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration. The eye patch - Rudy - Rudy!

Biting her lip, Maggie averted her gaze. The moment was lost. She would still need to visit Rudy's hatchling even if Kid's herd did not need her assistance. How was she going to explain this to Buck? She still wasn't sure if he knew about Rudy being a parent. Maggie didn't want to be the one to tell him when Rudy's kid was sick and defenseless. Buck wasn't cruel, but he still enjoyed going after Rudy. Any advantage the weasel could get, he would use it.

Buck frowned, worried that he had done something wrong. "What's wrong, Margaret?"

She had to fight her dulling senses. Why did he have to use her full name right now? "I - I know I said that Kid's herd is doing better, but I found - I found -" Maggie sheepishly looked up at Buck.

He sighed. "You found another sick dino?"

"It's a hatchling, Buck! Not part of Kid's herd. It lives alone with - with its dad. I think its mum died of the sickness - and the other hatchlings. I can't let the last hatchling die too." Maggie hopped Buck didn't ask what kind of dino she was talking about. She didn't want to lie - even though she was excluding a lot of the truth.

A forced smile quirked his lips. "No, I guess not." Buck's ears drooped as he let his gaze and paws drift down to Maggie's flat abdomen. In a soft voice he said, "You've always had a soft spot for little ones, Maggie."

Maggie felt her heart clench at his words. He wanted kits just as much as she did. Buck had never said so, but moments like this - she just knew he was just as sad as she that they hadn't had their first litter. Using both her paws, Maggie framed Buck's face and lifted his head so he was looking her in the eye again. Maggie did her best to smile at him. "As I recall, so do you, Buckminster."

She relaxed when his eye smiled playfully at her. He had swung out from his depression and was normal again. Buck pulled her close again. "True. So, you'll still be busy and away from me."

"But not the whole day since it's just one dino." Maggie assured, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could scratch his favorite spot below his ear.

"Wonderful." Buck growled as he returned to his previous state of eagerness. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well! There you have it! =D I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I'm sure you all will like it very much. ;) Because some of you have been requesting for 1 thing since I started this fic. You're wish is my command. (That and I had it planned like this for a while.) Until next time!<strong>

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. But my sister's wedding and my job takes precedence. But now I have some free time! Lucky people you. ;)**

** No new dinos to introduce this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maggie and any OCs mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sidenote: Didn't notice that Chapter 4 had that weird glitch at the end there. Not sure what happened. =/ I recall having problems the first time I tried posting this. Oh well. Fixed it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_The days passed fairly quickly. I would visit Rudy and administer the medicine to his kid. Then the adult baryonyx would return me to a place far away from his cave._

_I didn't tell Buck about these meetings. He rarely asked what or who I visited. He was just happy to see me come home. Very happy. I know it was dishonest of me - but I just couldn't bring myself to betray Rudy or that darling baby dino in any way._

_Maybe it's because I want children so badly? I don't know._

Maggie stepped across the cave's threshold like she always did and called out, "I'm back!" An excited yelp echoed off the walls. The weasel's hazel eyes lit up as she smiled. Climbing up onto the nest, she asked, "Did you miss me, little one?"

Rudy was nowhere to be seen. This didn't bother Maggie at all - some days he was there when she came, some days he showed up after her, and occasionally he was never there during Maggie's visits. On the days Rudy never showed, Maggie sat and kept the baby baryonyx company. However, he did seem to tolerate her presence more these days. He even let her stay longer after the kid had taken the medicine.

"Well, you're coming along nicely." Maggie encouraged with a nod of her head. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to go outside for a while to get some exercise. You're going to be pretty weak once you're all better. Should start combating that now." The dino looked up at Maggie with excitement in its pinkish-red eyes.

The weasel made the berry drink and offered it to the dino. "Drink up!" Maggie chuckled to herself as the dino lapped up the liquid. For a carnivore, the small baryonyx had developed a liking - a very slight liking - for the juice. Maggie stashed away the coconut shell in her bag then stood up. "Now, since you've been such a good patient, I'm going to reward you with a brief excursion outside."

Maggie coaxed and helped the dino to a standing position. Since the nest was so far off the ground, Maggie carried the baryonyx down. However, the dino was allowed to make its way to the mouth of the cave with little assistance. The she-weasel gathered some leaves from a nearby bush and made a small nest out in the sun. "Rest here for a while. Once you've got some energy back, we'll walk around some more." she explained to the dino.

Maggie sat down next to the dino and let the sun soak into her fur. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the dino snapping at a butterfly hovering around its head. The she-weasel gave a short laugh before shutting her eyes. Placing both paws behind her, Maggie leaned back and let herself relax.

She had been feeling odd lately. Tired. Very tired. Sometimes she felt a little sick. For a while she worried she had finally succumbed to the illness that she believed only the dinos could catch, but the bouts of sickness only lasted for a brief period in the mornings and she hadn't seen any other symptoms worth worrying over.

Buck was worried for her, but she assured him that it was nothing. He didn't believe her, but he didn't press the matter either. Maggie frowned as she thought. Was it something she ate? The fruit she and Buck ate for breakfast perhaps? Or the occasional fish? Then why wasn't Buck getting sick?

Her thoughts were interrupted when something large had stepped over her to block the sunlight. Opening one eye, she looked up at Rudy looming over her. "Good to see you're back." Rudy growled around the hunk of meat he held in his mouth. His eyes swung over to his kid then fixated a critical glare on the weasel.

Maggie opened her other eye and returned the glare. "The kid needs to get outside once in a while. It's boring inside that cave for a hatchling. And the fresh air will work wonders!" Raising a paw, she pointed at the meat. "Food is good too."

Rudy rolled his eyes before bending down to gently lay out the meat. He ignored Maggie's scrutiny as he nudged the baby baryonyx to its feet. A noise hummed up his throat like a purr when the miniature version of himself stumbled toward the meet and sank its teeth into the meal.

"You know, I never would have pegged you for the loving parent type." Maggie declared. Rudy looked at her with a disinterested air about him. He settled down onto his belly and watched his kid. Not taking this as a dismissal, the she-weasel continued. "In fact, I kinda find it hard to believe you even had a mate!" This really got Rudy's attention. The albino dino lifted his head and turned to glare and growl at Maggie.

She lifted her hands up in a placating gesture. "Sorry! But it's true. You've got the whole I'm-the-meanest-most-heartless-dino-in-the-Dino-world thing going for you. Just makes me curious how you romanced another baryonyx." Rudy growled at her again before turning his head away. By now, the smaller baryonyx had gone on a stumbling chase after the butterfly.

Silence stretched between the pair. Maggie leaned back again and watched the small dino. Tilting her head she asked, "Boy or girl? I've never been one to figure it out. Buck usually tells me." Rudy snorted but didn't say anything. Rolling her eyes, Maggie said, "Thump your tail once for a boy and twice for a girl." After a grudging flick of the eye in her direction, Rudy thumped his tail twice.

Maggie smiled. "Daddy's little girl, huh?" Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Rudy's mouth quirk up into a smile. Turning her attention fully on the grown baryonyx, Maggie stared at him. "How did you become the scourge of the Dino World?" Pursing her lips, she said, "I bet I can figure it out!"

Rudy made a sound like chuckling before giving a look that just screamed of skepticism. Sitting up straight she shot out and indignant, "I could! Let's see -" Maggie began to chew on her lower lip as she racked her brain. "You came from - a large bunch of siblings." The ridge of skin above Rudy's eyes lifted on one side. Maggie nodded to herself when he didn't object. "And you were the runt -" here Rudy interrupted her with a growl and thumped his tail once on the ground. "Okay, you were the eldest?" He nodded.

Maggie frowned as she rethought what she had just learned. "The eldest and the strongest?" Again a nod. "But - you hatched as an albino. Therefore, you weren't accepted among your siblings and parents?" She caught the agitated and sorrowful look in Rudy's eyes. He turned his head away. "So to prove yourself in the eyes of the others, you became stronger. Essentially, a bully." Maggie guessed. Rudy shrugged. Tapping her claw on her chin, she said, "But your parents - neither of them liked you?" Again, a growl but he made no attempt to correct her. "Which one disliked you more? One for Mom two for Dad." Two thumps accompanied by a glare that she read as 'Stop talking'. Maggie winced. "Sorry."

Silence once again separated them. Maggie returned her attention to the girl baryonyx that was now trudging wearily back to the makeshift nest for a break. A smile spread across Maggie's features. "She's a sweet kid." Rudy let out a sigh, laying his head back down on the ground. "She was the only one?" Maggie asked. Rudy thumped his tail six times. "One out of six, huh?" A feeling of dread rose up in her chest. "What happened to them?"

From Rudy's mouth came a coughing noise before he closed his eyes and ceased breathing for a few seconds. "Oh." Maggie whispered. "The mom too?" Rudy growled a look of complete misery on his face. The she-weasel wanted to reach out and comfort the dino, but didn't think Rudy would take that kindly.

"I lost my mom, dad, and siblings when I was young too." Maggie admitted. Her gaze swung over to the smaller baryonyx. "I don't really remember much about them now." She felt Rudy's gaze on her but did not turn to look at him for several seconds. When she did, Maggie asked cautiously, "What did she look like? I'm assuming she wasn't albino."

Rudy's tail came around to gently tap the green leaf bandage around Maggie's arm. She smiled. "Green. Cool." Maggie's smile grew into a grin. "I think I'll call her Jade." Rudy growled but he didn't look too displeased. The she-weasel shrugged. "Be glad I named her instead of Buck." Waving a paw in the tinnier baryonyx, Maggie said, "Mind if I name her too?" Rudy grumbled but nodded reluctantly.

Taking time to study the small, female baryonyx, Maggie hummed to herself. "White like - a flower? No. White like - snow? Nah. How about - she's white as the moon? Yeah! Luna!" She looked up at Rudy for approval. He blinked slowly as if processing the name. Maggie stood and walked over to the little baryonyx. "How would you like to be called Luna?"

Luna tilted her head and grinned before looking up at Rudy for confirmation. Rudy returned the smile. Luna stood up, wagging her tail, before stumbling up to her father to rub her head lovingly against his scarred muzzle.

Maggie smiled to herself. "Rudy, Jade, and Luna."

Another visit some time later and Luna was running around for longer periods of time. Maggie announced that the dino would soon be well enough that no more medicine would be necessary. This pleased both baryonyxes greatly. Maggie, on the other hand, became sad at the idea of not visiting the pair anymore. She was going to miss seeing Luna.

Later that morning, Rudy led the she-weasel and the young dino through the jungle to some unknown destination. Maggie was wary about the excursion, but she was enjoying Luna's new-found energy.

"Hey! Albino dino! Where are we headed?" Maggie shouted, helping Luna over another large tree branch that lay in the path.

Rudy glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked before pushing his way past some foliage to disappear from view. Huffing, Maggie coaxed Luna through the shrubbery. Lifting a leaf out of her way, the weasel let out a gasp of awe.

Her gaze swept over the small lake that was the source of the river. Flowers bloomed around the banks and the trees hung down to touch their heavy limbs on the water's surface. It seemed untouched and magnificent.

"Wow." Maggie's feet led her down to the water's edge as she still took in her surroundings. Luna was chirping excitedly as she ran to a tree and chomped down on a branch. The she-weasel turned to watch as the dino used the branch as a swing. Maggie laughed before returning her attention to the water.

Dipping one foot in, Maggie shivered at the cool water. It felt good on her hurting feet. She stepped into the water until it was above her ankles and let out a satisfied sigh. Maggie turned to look up at Rudy who was sweeping his gaze over their surroundings. "This is amazing, Rudy."

He looked down at her, his face and eyes expressionless. Maggie's smile faded. "What's wrong?" Rudy bent down until he was at eye-level with her. His red eyes focused on her bandage and he snorted warm air over her. Maggie looked at her arm and paw before looking back up at Rudy. "Jade?" Her green-leaf bandage had become the symbol for Jade during Maggie's one-sided chats, so she assumed that Rudy was trying to communicate something about his deceased mate. "What about Jade?"

Rudy straightened to look around again, his gaze lingered on a place on the far side of the lake and on Luna before he gave Maggie a weighted stare. Maggie bit her lip as she thought. "This is - where you two met?" The albino dino nodded. "So why bring me here?"

Rudy growled a sound that Maggie recognized as his way of calling Luna over. The small baryonyx released her hold on her swinging branch and ran over to her father. Rudy bent down into a protective stance. He growled menacingly at Maggie, showing off the gap in his mouth where a tooth had once been.

"You're worried that I'll tell Buck about Luna." Maggie stated. She didn't need to guess. It was fairly obvious. Rudy allowed Luna to run back to her games before acknowledging the female weasel was correct. With a sigh, she folded her arms over her chest. "If I planned on telling him, don't you think I would have done so by now?" Her head turned so she could watch Luna.

Maggie tried to connect the dots in her head. Rudy had brought her to where he had first met Jade to confront Maggie about his concerns for Buck learning of Luna. Why? The she-weasel looked up questioningly at the feared baryonyx. "Before she died, you promised Jade you'd protect the kids?" Rudy nodded his head in Luna's direction and thumped his tail once. Maggie's heart sank. "You promised Jade that you'd protect the sole survivor."

Silence lengthened between them as both let the information sink into the other. Taking a shaky breath, Maggie exhaled it again. "Rudy, since this seems to be a place for promises, I'll make a promise with you." The grown baryonyx fixated his gaze on her. Maggie stared up at him in all seriousness. "I won't tell Buck about Luna. However, he will find out eventually. Though not from me. When he does, I will do whatever I can within my abilities to keep him from using Luna to get to you. I promise." Clenching her paws, Maggie said, "Now, I want to ask you make the same promise."

Rudy cocked his head to the side, waiting for the weasel to continue. Maggie said, "When - if - Buck and I have kits, promise me that you will not go after them to get to Buck."

Rudy hit the ground with his tail once - the sign both animals agreed meant 'yes'. Maggie's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank you." Her gaze returned to Luna as her ears drooped. "But at this rate, I don't think Buck and I will ever have kits of our own." Maggie's ears perked up again when she heard a rumbling chuckle. A frown wrinkled her features as she glared up at the amused baryonyx. "What's so funny?"

Bending down again so his head was at her body-level, Rudy reached his head forward to poke Maggie in the midsection with his muzzle. He lifted himself a few feet above her to give her a look. Blinking a few times, Maggie let her mouth hang open. "You can't be serious." Rudy rolled his eyes and sighed. A laugh escaped Maggie's mouth before her paw rose shakily to cover her gaping mouth. "Pregnant? I'm pregnant?"

The albino dino's tail thumped once. Maggie felt tears sting her eyes as another laugh escaped her mouth. "I'm going to be a mom." she whispered as her other paw rested protectively over her stomach. As if being struck with a new thought, Maggie's eyes widened further. "I have to tell Buck!"

Maggie practically leapt from Dive's back before he could even touch his feet to the ground. Waving over her shoulder, Maggie called, "I'll see you later!" The pterodactyl watched her leave with confusion written all over his face before taking off in search of his own dinner.

Maggie ran all the way to the tree and paused only for a moment beside a hill of dirt and a stone marker. She pressed a kiss to her paw and set her paw on the rock. "I'm going to have his kits! Can you believe that?" She grinned before climbing up the tree trunk.

Her head popped up to look excitedly into the main room. "Buck!" The fact no one answered didn't deter her. Maggie ran into the center of the tree house and called again. "Buck!" When no answer came again, Maggie felt her giddy excitement abate. "Buck?" Her mate was nowhere in sight.

With a sigh, Maggie sat down. She had no idea where he was. He could have gone on an adventure and may not return for days at a time! Maggie glanced down at the spot where there would be a bump soon and smiled lovingly. "We'll just have to surprise him with the news once he gets back, eh?"

Above the ice ceiling, snow covered the ground. Dinosaurs did not roam this frozen tundra. Creatures with thick fur and tough hides travelled in herds and survived off the harsh surroundings.

The young grew up as the old died. With the passing of time, stories were passed along. Among such stories in the herds, two parents told their young mammoth calf of a place below the ice where creatures once thought dead roamed. A place frightening and exciting. A paradise.

Young minds are want to imagine adventures for themselves after hearing such stories. Once an idea is formed in a stubborn mind, there is little chance of deterring it. This young mammoth began a search for another entrance into this land she barely remembered. She stumbled upon a cave where a weasel once took shelter. From there, the mammoth calf fell into the Dino World.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Rudy's back story! =D I haven't seen any fics that do this so I decided to give it a shot. Yay for originality!<strong>

**Maggie and Buck are gonna have kids! =D And what's this about a mammoth?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm back! =D Wasn't sure how to write this chapter. =/ There were so many different ways to do it, but this seemed more Ice Age-ish.**

**No new dinos in this. Some old faces though. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ice Age or any of the characters connected to it. Sadly. I do own Maggie and any other OC mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_I didn't see Buck all that day or that night. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone all day like that. He most likely found himself an adventure and was busy chasing it. Buck acted liked that with his pineapple, so I wasn't surprised he continued to act that way with me._

_As I spent some alone time, I thought about what it would be like to be a mother. I worried that I wouldn't be a good mom at all. What if I went berserk again? I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt one of my kits! And what of my exploits with Buck? If something happened to either Buck or me, who would take care of our kits?_

_I tortured myself and anticipated the moment I was surrounded with my kits. I waited patiently for Buck and I fretted over his return and reaction. I thought over all the possible ways I could break the news to him. What actually happened - I never thought I would need to prepare myself for._

Maggie was high up in the tree's limbs, swinging in her hammock. She lazily stared past the leaves that were hiding her. Her paws rested protectively and affectionately over her abdomen. A pleasant and dreamy smile plastered on her face.

She arched her back to get rid of the kinks and knots before settling back in her hammock. Maggie wondered to herself if it would be better to go find her mate. It would be pointless if she did. They could accidentally cross paths and miss each other entirely.

Scowling, she pushed herself up and out of the hammock. "I need something to eat." Maggie made her cautious decent down to the main room to retrieve some mangoes. Having taken her first bite, Maggie was about to go outside for a short stroll when she heard a strange noise.

Ears twitching in every direction, Maggie held her breath so she could focus. Her eyes widened at the trumpet of a grown mammoth. Maggie dropped her mango and ran toward the sound. She didn't bother calling for Dive. Maggie didn't want to wait for her pterodactyl.

Maggie stopped and looked around at the foliage surrounding her. She was panting from her run but not weary. Her ears strained once again while she bent to the earth to smell for a trace of the out-of-place creature.

A twig snapping to her right caused the weasel to freeze. Not rising from her bent over position, Maggie let her hazel eyes move toward the sound. When nothing moved, she slowly stood up but still did not turn toward the area the sound came from. Taking a deep breath, Maggie tried to settle the pounding of her heart.

With a shout, she charged the bush and jumped into the leaves. Exclamations of "Ow!", "Hey!", and "Look out!" caused the bush to shudder and leaves to fall. Maggie tumbled out with two other furry creatures. She held one long, skinny tail of one of the gray creatures while she had the other pinned beneath her.

"Let me go!" Shouted the possum beneath her.

"Yeah! Let go of my brother!" the other shouted as he tried to pull his tail from her grip.

Maggie blinked in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

The two possums froze and looked at Maggie in equal amounts of shock. "Maggie?" the one beneath her queried.

"Mad Maggie?" The one pulling on his tail stood with his mouth hanging open.

Maggie winced at the nickname. "Hey Crash, Eddie."

"Maggie!" The boys exclaimed as they threw their arms around the stunned weasel. "Wait 'til Ellie sees you! She's missed you so much! So has Peaches! And Nick!" Crash and Eddie took one of Maggie's paws in theirs and pulled her along behind them.

"Wait. Guys wait!" Maggie tried to pull back but wasn't strong enough to get herself loose.

"Ellie! Look who found!" Eddie shouted as they broke into a new clearing.

A female mammoth turned to stare in silent shock for a few seconds before a grin broke out over her face. "Maggie!"

"Hey, Ellie." The she-weasel smiled shyly up at the beaming mammoth. Ellie wrapped her trunk around Maggie's middle and scooped her up into a hug. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"What are we doing down here?" The possums said in unison. "What are _you_ doing down here?"

Ellie held Maggie up so they could look each other in the eye. The she-mammoth's eyes held a worry in them. "How long have you been down here?"

Maggie shrugged and averted her gaze. "It's - a long story."

"One that I'm eager to hear." Maggie froze and felt her heart speed up. Her head jerked up to see a black weasel standing on Ellie's head.

"Nick." she said in a breathless whisper.

Oblivious to the she-weasel's shock, Ellie set her down. "As to why we're here, Peaches went missing."

Maggie watched fearfully as Nick climbed down from Ellie and began walking toward her. Maggie backed up toward the possum brothers and forced herself to meet Ellie's gaze. "Missing? That doesn't exactly explain why you're here. Unless - she's here?"

Ellie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Ellie! Ellie we found Buck!" All eyes turned to see the male mammoth that broke through the trees with a saber tooth tiger and a sloth following behind.

"What a relief." Ellie sighed as the slightly taller mammoth wrapped his trunk comfortingly around Ellie's.

"Good ta see ya again, Mrs. Mammoth." Buck jumped down from the saber's back. "Wish it were under better circumstances. Manny's explained everything." Buck's sympathetic eyes swung from Ellie and Manny toward the possum brothers and his mate standing between them. "I see you found my mate, Maggie!"

"Mate!" Everyone except Nick exclaimed in shock.

"Hold on, you're mated to Buck?" Ellie stared in wide-eyed shock and happiness at the suddenly intimidated she-weasel. "Spill, girl!"

The saber Diego lifted his paw to thump Buck on the back. "Way to go, diesel weasel."

"When did this happen?" Nick questioned, folding his arms over his chest. His green eyes glinted with suppressed anger.

Buck looked around at the group curiously. "Wait, you guys know Mags?"

"She was a part of our herd." Manny explained.

"Then she went missing." Nick stated. He was glaring at Buck with his eyes narrowed. Buck didn't seem to notice the hostility.

Maggie bit her lip and looked at Buck. Did her mate know who this new weasel was? She worried what he would do once he knew. Buck strolled over to her and threw his arm around her shoulder, taking her silence as shyness instead of fear. "A while ago she wandered down a hole in a cave. We met up and became friends after she roped me into helping her return a dino to its family." Buck grinned fondly down at her. "Fell in love after we both acted like complete idiots."

Maggie smiled weakly at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She hoped she wasn't shaking.

"Any kids?" Sid the sloth asked cheerfully.

Buck's expression fell and Maggie held her breath. Her eyes flicked in Nick's direction. The darker weasel was staring at her so intently it frightened her even more. Maggie's hold tightened around Buck. The increase in pressure seemed to bring Buck out of his depression. "Nope. Not yet." He smiled at the group. "Enough about us. We need ta find your lost little one." Buck chuckled. "Have a 'abit of losin' things I see."

He stepped away from Maggie and looked around at the group. "Well, since ya'll know each othah. No need for introductions."

"You don't know everybody." Maggie interjected as she clenched her bandaged arm in her good hand. Buck turned to look at her. Seeing no other way to do the inevitable, Maggie took a deep breath. The she-weasel nodded in Nick's direction. "Buck, meet Nick."

Buck turned to look at the black weasel. He took in the scars over one eye that looked like a familiar scratch mark. Realization dawned on Buck. His good eye widened as his head whipped so he could look over at Maggie. She nodded once and that was all Buck needed to know. A grin plastered on his face as he stepped back once again so he was standing beside Maggie. He clasped her bandaged paw in his and squeezed it to convey reassurance.

"Nice ta meet ya - _mate_." Buck's voice hardened on the last word. "I've heard much about ya."

Nick's gaze shifted from one weasel to the other. "I hope to get to know you as well."

"Bond later, guys." Diego interrupted, sensing something wasn't right between the weasels. "First, we need to find Peaches."

"Right ya are tiger!" Buck declared. "Well, if I'm gonna guide this search expedition, then we'll need to go ovah some rules."

Nick growled. "Who died and made you the leader?"

Buck turned a cold eye on the dark weasel. "I'm the best bet you've got in makin' it through the Dino World. Just ask the gang here about their attempts at finding their way on their own the last time they were he'ah."

"He's right Nick." Manny confirmed. "We need Buck."

"So! Time for rules." Buck continued, puffing out his chest in triumph. He let go of Maggie's paw so he could pace before the group. "Rule numbah one!" he said as he held up one claw beneath Nick's nose, "Always. Listen. To Buck." Nick's eyes narrowed at Buck's manic and taunting grin.

Stepping back again, Buck presumed pacing. "Rule numbah two!" He held his paw aloft with two claws sticking up. "Stay on the middle of the path."

"Isn't this a bit unnecessary?" Sid asked with a sigh.

Buck popped up in front of the sloth, making Sid back up and fall. "Let's call it a refresher course." The weasel glared at the sloth for a few seconds before straightening and turning back to the rest of the crew. "Rule numbah three!"

Maggie quirked an eye brow. She hadn't heard rule three before. Eddie let his head fall into his paw. "No need! I remember. 'He who has gas, travels at the back of the pack'. I know. I know. I'm going to the back."

"Right." Buck smirked cheerfully. "Now! Rule numbah ten."

"Ten? What happened to four through nine?" Nick grumbled with a role of his eyes.

"They don't apply right now." Buck retorted. "Howevah, ten does since we have enough weasels."

Nick shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Buck grinned that crazy smile of his. "Well, Nicky boy -"

"Don't call me that."

"We've got a big group this trip. And it would be safer if we had those with fighting capabilities spaced out." Buck explained as if he had never been interrupted. "I'll be in the front as will Maggie, so that section will be covered. Diego will take the middle guard." Buck's eye glinted with humor. "So that leaves the rear for you."

Nick's eye twitched when Eddie threw an arm around the dark weasel's shoulder. "Looks like it'll be you and me in the back partner!"

Buck clapped his paws. "Right! You know the formation so let's get a move on!" Spinning on his heels, Buck marched past Maggie and took her hand. "This way everyone!"

While the herd members scrambled into a line, Buck and Maggie walked on ahead - far enough that the others wouldn't be able to hear. "That's him." Buck whispered to Maggie. It wasn't a question but he did want confirmation.

Maggie nodded. "Yes." She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder before mumbling, "Don't - don't try to do anything. I don't want him coming after you or - something."

Buck growled. "If he even looks at you the wrong way, I'm gonna start somethin'." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the others were indeed following. "Why is he even here? Why should he come along ta help?"

"He and Diego are the better trackers in the herd, Buck." the she-weasel answered. Maggie bumped her shoulder against her mates. "I don't think he'll try anything with so many animals around but - just promise me you won't leave me alone."

Buck looked down at her, their eyes locking. "You know I never break my promises, Mags. So, I promise."

Maggie sighed in relief and smiled at him. She listened in amusement as Buck shouted cheerfully back at the other animals to pick up the pace. But something nagged at her from the back of her mind.

Sid was talking up a storm from behind Diego. "Do you think I'll see Mama T again? And the kids? Oh, I miss my little Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko."

Maggie's eyes widened. Did she dare tell Buck? Looking back at the group, she caught gazes with Nick. Her blood seemed to freeze within her. No. It was too dangerous with Nick around. She wouldn't tell Buck until after the herd and Nick were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's back! D= And Peaches is missing! Secrets, danger, and who knows what else.<strong>

**Review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello all! I know, been a week since I last updated. But I've been busy as some of you know. ;) Anywho! I've got the chapter up and it's slightly longer than the last chapter. =D **

**FYI, my mom may be a nurse and I may watch those stupid reality shows (no offense to people who like those shows) like Bringing Home Baby or Baby Story, etc. but I know very little of the whole mood swings, food cravings, and morning sickness stuff. What I do know I've read or seen in a movie and those tend to be over exaggerated any way! So, for all purposes, I'm over exaggerating as well. *shrugs shoulders**

**Not so new dino names, but just so you don't have to go hunting through the chapters to find them, I'll post the names and pronunciations again. ;) **Dilophosaurus (die-LOF-o-SAWR-us) and maiasaura (MAY-ya-SAWR-a). There you have it! =)****

**Disclaimer: I see no point in proclaiming every time that I do not own Ice Age or its characters. Can anyone tell me why people do so in every chapter? I mean, this is a _fanfiction_. By definition a fan is a person who does not own the original! Just saying. ;) Jk. Jk.**

**Enough ranting! Enjoy the chapter. =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_We marched along through the Dino Plateau in search of the missing mammoth calf. As promised, Buck stayed by my side as we marched and Nick didn't try to venture toward the front of the pack. I have mixed feelings about moving in such a large group - keeping Nick away from me seems to be the only benefit._

_It was nice to see some of the mammals again but I still felt a little shy around them. I didn't want them bringing up embarrassing stories around Buck. That would have been the death of me. I didn't want them asking why I had left - who knows what Nick told them. I also wondered if I could keep my pregnancy a secret for any length of time._

_I suppose I was going to find out sooner rather than later._

Maggie felt her ears droop even lower as her foot fell in the same spot Buck's had previously been in. Night was falling and she was exhausted - more than exhausted. Her ankles hurt, her back hurt, and she was ready to kill _someone_ for no reason at all. Glancing wearily over her shoulder, she was sure the other animals were just as tired.

Her eyes fixed on the back of Buck's head once more. She envied him and his boundless energy. If she didn't remind him of the dangers at night, then he would most likely walk them right into a scrape that no one save himself would be prepared for.

Reaching out her paw, Maggie grabbed a hold of his elbow and stopped walking. Buck jerked back at the sudden tug and turned to look at his mate in silent inquiry.

"Don't you think it's time to stop?" She mumbled - knowing he would hear her.

Buck looked around with a startled look. "The sun's setting already?"

"Yeah. It does that every once in a while." Maggie joked.

He smiled at her before waving to the mammals that had settled down in various positions. "Oiy! We'll make camp he'ah."

"I was sure my feet were gonna fall off if we went another step." Sid groaned as he pulled himself onto a boulder and lay on his stomach.

"I think I'm too tired to climb a tree." Crash moaned as he collapsed against Ellie.

"Same here." Eddie agreed as he threw himself onto Crash's lap.  
>Ellie looked around the jungle with a worried expression. "Buck, do you think Peaches will be alright by herself?"<p>

Maggie jumped in to answer before her husband made the mother mammoth hysteric. "I think she will be. This section of the jungle has many herbivores and I'm sure someone has been kind enough to take her some place for the night." Ellie smiled appreciatively at the she-weasel for the optimistic idea - but they weren't enough to calm her completely.

Diego stretched and yawned. "Hey Buck, interested in starting a fire?"

"Sure thing, tiger." Buck answered as he hefted his knife onto his shoulder. He glanced at Maggie and asked in a low voice, "Will you be all right for a bit, Mags?"

She nodded. "I'll stay with Ellie." As weasel and saber began making their way in search of fire wood, Nick stood up and announced he would help them gather some wood.

Maggie relaxed only a little bit once Nick was gone. She wondered briefly why he would want to help Buck when there was visible animosity between the pair. Maggie settled down beside Ellie and sighed.

Ellie glanced at her brother possums - who were sleeping - then over at Sid - who was sleeping and snoring. Manny caught her gaze and he smiled weakly at her before looking away again. Ellie let her gaze fall on Maggie and she took a chance to question the weasel.

"How did you get down here Maggie?" Ellie asked quietly so as not to disturb the sleepers.

"Buck already told you." Maggie shrugged. "I found a cave, fell through a hole, and met Buck."

Manny frowned. "Why were you in the cave in the first place? Why didn't you come back? We would have protected you. We're a herd. It's what we do." Here he fell silent and looked away again - not daring to meet his mate's eyes.

Maggie began playing with the bandage on her paw. What did they know? What had Nick said? "Well - I wasn't - thinking very clearly when I left. Fight or flight. You know?"

Ellie shook her head sadly. "I never would have thought a group of sabers would have attacked so close to the herd. Nick says they were waiting for the young ones to come play with you out on the ice when he stumbled across them."

"Is that what he said?" Maggie whispered to herself. Did she dare tell the truth? What would be the point in doing so now?

Ellie watched Maggie very carefully and determined to brighten the mood. "So! How did you meet Buck?"

Maggie chuckled as she remembered. "I made an enemy of a dilphosaurus when I stumbled on it sleeping - okay I fell out of a tree and landed on its head. Buck heard me screaming and came to my rescue. I think he expected me to ask him to get me out of the Dino World." Here she stopped her narration to let out an amused snort. "But I thanked him for his help and assured him I could take care of myself."

"That's my girl." Ellie chuckled.

"Then I found a young maiasaura who had lost his family and decided I needed to help him home." Maggie rubbed the back of her neck as she admitted sheepishly, "We ran into the same dilphosaurus and Buck came to the rescue _again_. He helped me get Kid back to his family and then asked me if I wanted to be his 'partner in crime' and to come home with him to meet his pineapple."

Manny's head jerked up. "Wait, he was serious about that?"

Maggie nodded. "Yup. She was really sweet too - I mean nice. She was _nice_." She lowered her head, feeling her face flush at the odd choice of words.

"You said 'was'. Is she - not around anymore?" Ellie asked.

"No." Maggie mumbled - not wanting to get into that part of her and Buck's story. She fumbled around in her mind for a change of subject. "So - any idea how Peaches stumbled down here?"

Manny - once again - would not meet his mate's eye. Ellie sighed and shook her head. "Apparently everyone in the herd that came down here last time - which was when we had to find Sid and Peaches was born down here too - was telling her all of these stories about the Dino World. Peaches is a little too curious and adventurous -"

"Which she gets from you." Manny mumbled.

"- and decided to go in search of the entrance to the Dino World." Ellie continued as if she had never been interrupted. "We'd scolded and punished her for wandering off in search of a cave or something many times. Peaches would just ditch her babysitter and we would all be so worried looking for her." She sighed again. "Now she's finally found her way down here and we're scared out of our minds now."

Manny shook his head and scowled. "Why don't you tell her the whole truth?" He fixed his gaze on Maggie and said, "It was _my_ turn to watch her and I never let her out of my sight. Never! Next thing I know, she's gone. And it's my fault." He sighed and visibly deflated, his voice softening in misery. "I'm a terrible father."

"Manny - I already told you it wasn't your fault." Ellie soothed, reaching her trunk out to touch him.

Maggie bit her lip as she looked from one mammoth to the other. Taking a chance she said, "You can't beat yourself up about this." Both mammoths turned their attention to her. "Things happen whether you want them too or not." Bowing her head, Maggie stared at her paws. "Lost chances, missed opportunities, wrong words spoken, or right words not spoken - you can't go on regretting something in the past. All you can do is strive to do better the next time around." She smiled up at the parents. "I don't think Peaches sees you as a terrible father, Manny. She'll probably be excited to see you and want to tell you all about what she discovered and want to share it with you."

Awed silence stretched between them. Ellie blinked several times and said, "Who are you, and what have you done with our Mad Maggie?"

Maggie winced at the nickname. "She grew up and grew into her madness. Now, I'm just insane with Buck. Insanity is the new normal here."

"Truer words were nevah spoken, Mags!" The awake mammals turned to see Buck and Nick carrying armfuls of woods while Diego carried his load in his mouth.

"Mags? Why does he call you that?" Nick inquired, his question dripping with condescension.

Maggie fidgeted where she sat before sitting up straight to meet Nick's gaze dead on. "It's an inside joke."

"It's really cute." Ellie giggled. "Probably better than what the boys called you, huh?"

Maggie smiled, conveying her appreciation. "A great improvement."

Ellie patted the she-weasel's head with her trunk. "Then Mags it is. Or does Buck have exclusive rights to it?"

Buck stepped back from the fire he had made. "I'll let it slide every once in a while. Now! On to more serious conversations. I'll take the first watch."

"No complaints here." Ellie yawned as she began settling down for the night.

Diego curled up close enough to the fire that he could feel its heat but far enough away that any embers that decided to fly wouldn't burn him. "I'll take next shift."

Nick didn't say a word as he lay down on the opposite side of the fire from Diego. He merely eyed the mated weasels before rolling over so his back faced them.

Buck looked Maggie up and down as she walked over to him. "Get some sleep, Mags."

"I'm sleeping next to you." She stated firmly. He patted the ground beside him and Maggie settled down without complaint or comment. When Buck's claws began running through her fur in a soothing manner, she sighed and let her eyes slide shut.

Maggie felt herself letting go of her senses and giving in to slumber. Holding out a little longer, she mumbled, "Did you talk about anything with Diego and - _him_?"

"Diego asked about Rudy. _He_ asked about Rudy and the knife." She heard the grin in his voice. "I told _him_ that it was a story for another night."

"The herd's already heard you tell that story." She mumbled.

"It's a good story." Buck protested quietly. "Worth retelling a few times."

Maggie yawned and inched closer to Buck. "Just don't add in our run in with Rudy. I don't want them knowing I go - well - you know."

Her mate pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I already told ya, Mags. You've got _nothin'_ to be ashamed of. Take yer own advice on that one." Buck leaned the rest of the distance to touch his lips to hers. "Now sleep, Margaret."

"Goodnight."

He glanced at Nick's back to check on the dark weasel. Buck wasn't going to let anything happen to Maggie. If that meant he lost some sleep for the next couple of nights watching Nick and the nastier dinos - then so be it. Glancing down at his mate once more, he smiled at her peaceful expression. "Goodnight, love."

"Rise and shine!" Buck's voice rang out over the plateau. The mammals groaned in protest. The weasel grinned crazily at the group and began strolling around them in order to 'help' them wake up. "Let's get a move on! No time like the present!"

Maggie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick." she mumbled. She didn't want to deal with the morning sickness. Or the mood swings. Not when they were on a mission to find Peaches.

"Buck, where exactly are we going?" Manny asked as he stood to his feet and extended his trunk to help Ellie up.

"Excellent question!" Buck exclaimed as he walked over to the dead fire and pulled out a stick. "We are currently," he said as he wrote in the dirt, "on the Dino Plateau. Assuming that you have told your fruit named child all about our lovely adventures, I'd say she is trying to 'relive' the stories." Buck tapped the path he was creating. "She'll be on her way to the Chasm of Death." He chewed on his lip as he thought aloud. "Hopefully she doesn't take a detour and seek out those carnivorous plants."

Ellie gasped. Maggie jabbed her elbow into Buck's side and leveled a glare at him. He blinked in confusion. "What?" With a shrug he returned his attention back to the dirt-made map. "Since the mechanics of getting across the Chasm has been compromised," this time Buck leveled a glare at Manny, Diego, Crash, and Eddie, "we'll just have to assume she'll take the detour that Maggie discovered."

"Detour?" Manny's eyes narrowed. "What detour?"

"Razor Mountain." Buck announced with a grin.

"Buck, it's easy to travel over Razor Mountain on a pterodactyl. It was do-able with just you, me, and a young dino. I do not see how we'll get a herd of mammals over the mountain without - running into some problems." Maggie pointed out with a worried frown.

"What kind of problems?" Eddie asked glancing at his brother who had an equally worried look on his face.

Buck flipped his knife up in the air and caught the hilt in his paw as it came down. "Nothing Mags and I can't handle. And we've got Diego here to help."

"And I'm not inept either." Nick stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

Ellie took a calming breath. "So you're sure Peaches went that direction?"

"It's all we got right now." Buck decided with a shrug.

"Hold up." Maggie lifted a paw in a placating gesture. "What if we send someone ahead as a scout?" She rolled her eyes at Buck's dubious and cautious gaze. "We have two capable dactyls that can fly ahead of our group."

Crash lifted his paw. "Um - weren't the dactyls trying to _eat_ us or something the last time we bothered them?"

Maggie smiled. "Maybe, but we hatched some orphaned dactyl eggs and raised them too."

Buck nodded his head as he thought this idea over. "Dive and Clyde could certainly get the job done."

"Dive?" Crash and Eddie queried in unison.

"And Clyde?" Manny added in a sarcastic tone.

Maggie folded her arms. "What's wrong with the name Dive? He has a penchant for diving. It's a lot of fun I'll have you know."

Everyone else turned to look at Buck expectantly. He lifted his paws up as he shrugged. "It rhymed."

"I'll call them. It may take a few minutes for them to find us." Maggie announced as she scrambled up a tree. Once high enough, she let out a shrill whistle. Ears twitching, she searched the air above her.

As predicted, the dactyls didn't appear for several minutes. When they did, the mammals - except for Buck and Maggie - backed away nervously.

"All right, now listen carefully boys." Buck ordered while Maggie rubbed the dactyls' beaks playfully. "We're lookin' for a mammoth." The flying reptiles tilted their heads in unison at the unfamiliar name. Buck pointed back at Manny and Ellie. "She will look like these guys heah only smallah."

"About the size of a young triceratops. Maybe a little bigger." Maggie supplied. "We need you guys to fly ahead of us. Go in the direction of Razor Mountain and continue on to the Plates of Woe if you don't find her."

Buck nodded his head. "Dive, I want you to break off from Clyde and make your way to the nesting grounds - just in case she's managed to get there."

"Recruit Kid if you need to." Maggie added finally.

"You know your mission, boys!" Buck declared as he snapped to attention. He stepped forward and spoke in a low voice to Maggie. "Go with Dive."

She frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Go with Dive, Mags. If you do, you'll be away from Nick. I know you're still antsy with 'im around." Buck's blue eye searched her face but also urged her to do as he said.

Maggie shook her head. "I won't leave you alone with him either, Buck. I know what he's capable of. Even if I did leave, he would come up with an excuse to go on ahead of you and the group and possibly hunt me down. Dive and Kid wouldn't be of much protection and I don't want to put any of the dinos in harm's way - not when many of them are still recovering from that illness."

Buck sighed, ducking his head to her reason. "Fine." He looked up at the pterodactyls who were taking in the hushed conversation in mild trepidation. "You have your orders! Report back with any sightings!" He gave them a salute and they launched into the air.

Turning back to the mammals that were still waiting, Buck grinned. "All right! Onward we go. Don't forget the rules and the formation of the troops." He turned on his heel and began the new day's march.

Maggie still wasn't convinced how well the group would travel over Razor Mountain. She was even less inclined to believe that a young mammoth could make it across. With every chance she had, she argued Buck's plan.

"It seems more logical that Peaches find another way." Maggie stated for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Maggie, you know just as well as I do that there _is_ _no other way_." Buck retorted irritably.

She sighed and rolled her eyes skyward. "Finding that rambling path over the mountain was just luck! We've never actually followed other dinos over it so there could theoretically be a safer route that the dinos take."

"Factually," Buck whirled around to stick a claw beneath his wife's nose and said, "we followed Kid - who is a dino!"

"He was frightened and didn't want you tying him up and carrying him over the chasm!" Maggie shouted ignoring their audience that was looking from one weasel to the other like it was a tennis match. "He just ran scared! He probably was too young to even remember how to find the correct path."

Buck growled. "There is no other way!"

"You don't know that!"

"We've flown over that area thousands of times!"

"You are not all knowing or all seeing, Buckminster!"

"Well neither are you, Margaret!" Maggie straightened to her full height and opened her mouth to speak but no sound emitted. Instead, she twirled on her heel and began walking further up the path. Buck scowled at her back. "Don't wander off the middle of the path!"

"I won't!" She shouted back at him, her voice sounding suspiciously watery.

Ellie stepped forward. "Okay! I think it's time for a little rest stop. I'll go with Maggie to - find some fruit! You guys just - um - talk." She hurried ahead after the female weasel.

Buck glared at Nick, who had begun edging his way in Maggie and Ellie's direction. "Stay put." Buck growled at the darker weasel.

"And let Maggie cry alone?" Nick challenged with a raise of his chin.

"Let them have their girl talk." Diego replied as he stretched his muscles.

Nick frowned at the saber and the weasel. "I'm her best friend!"

"You mean you _were_." Buck retorted. "Stay put."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he growled. "But -"

"Rule numbah one, Nick!" Buck interrupted before storming over to a tree and climbing up to the first branch. None of the other mammals moved from where they had settled.

Meanwhile, Ellie was making her way through the foliage and trying to spot the female weasel. "Maggie? Maggie sweetie, where are you?" She heard a sniff and a hiccup from a ways ahead of her. Ellie followed the sound to a small clearing where Maggie was sitting beneath a tree.

The mammoth walked over and lifted Maggie's chin with her trunk. Ellie looked down sadly at the tear stained fur. "Oh, baby girl. It's okay."

"I don't know why I got so angry." Maggie admitted as she rubbed at the tears. "Buck can be so - so stubborn sometimes! But I've never been so mad that I snap like that."

Ellie smiled knowingly. "It happens."

Maggie shook her head. "Not to me and Buck it doesn't."

"I mean mood swings like that happen to females when they're going to be mothers." Ellie stated point blank.

Eyes widening, Maggie stared up at Ellie. "How did you know?"

"I was an expecting mother too you know." Ellie laughed. "I experienced all the crazy emotions and sicknesses too. I should hope I'd be able to recognize the same blissful shine in other mammals' eyes that was in my eyes." The mammoth quirked an eyebrow. "Why didn't you guys say something sooner? Like when we asked you guys about kids?"

Maggie bit her lip and looked away. She was still reluctant to expose Nick's actions that caused her to runaway in the first place. Life had moved on - there was no reason for Nick to dwell on the past either.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Maggie answered, "Because I haven't told Buck yet."

"What?" Ellie exclaimed. "Why not?"

Maggie began fidgeting with her claws and motioned with her paws helplessly. "I found out recently while I was on my rounds - there's been a virus going around the dinos and I've been helping. Buck is pretty much useless with nursing dinos so he was busy with his own adventures. When I got back to our home, he wasn't back. I waited but then you all showed up and -" Maggie searched for a good enough excuse for why she had kept her pregnancy secret. "Well I wanted to help and I knew if Buck knew I was expecting he would have made me stay behind." She laughed nervously. "He's overprotective as well as stubborn."

Ellie nodded with a dubious expression on her face. "I - can understand that." Concern came to the fore. "Are you sure you want to continue though?"

"Ellie, you travelled down here looking for Sid." Maggie pointed out. "And both you and Peaches were _fine_. I've lived down here for a long time. I can handle myself."

"All right. All right." The mammoth relented. "But if anything goes wrong, you _will _tell Buck and you _will_ do as he says - even if that means staying behind."

Maggie laughed. "Yes, ma'am!"

Ellie helped Maggie up and jerked her head toward a tree bearing some mangoes. "Now, let's get that fruit for our men."

"I should probably apologize to Buck when we get back." Maggie said quietly.

Ellie smiled and gave Maggie a wink. "Probably."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Mood swings! Bewaaaaaaaare! XD<strong>

**And Ellie knows! =) So if it's obvious to her . . . o_O *ahem**

**I want some feedback from you all. Would it be too much to have the characters go over Razor Mountain? I've used my made-up location in the past 2 Paradise fics. Sick of it? Want a new location? Feel free to give me your insight. I want you guys to be happy. I've come up with an idea either way so no worries on my part. =)**

**Review please! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello again! I'd like to thank all those wonderful people who drop reviews. Sometimes the reviews are so funny I just have to respond to them. =) Thanks, mwang for some outrageously hilarious messages. ;)**

**So, new dinosaur in this chapter. As always, I took some creative license with them. =) So, keep an eye out fo the rhamphorhynchus (ram-fo-RINK-us).**

**Disclaimer. I own Maggie and Nick. Nobody else. =( Although I really wish Buck belonged to me. =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_I apologized to Buck, and he was very gracious to accept my apology and he apologized as well. He obviously wanted to talk to me about something else, but refrained from doing so because of Nick and the others._

_We let everyone eat the fruit Ellie and I had gathered then quickly moved on. I still didn't agree with the idea of going over Razor Mountain. The plan seemed __too dangerous. With every step we took toward the Chasm of Death and Razor Mountain, the surer I became that Peaches had not gone this way._

Maggie looked at the foliage they were passing with a look of concern. The herd was getting closer to the Chasm of Death and as far as Maggie could tell, there was no indication that Peaches had gone this way. She glanced at the back of Buck's head and wondered if she should bring the lack of tracks or tufts of fur that they should have seen by now.

Buck stopped abruptly and began sniffing the air. Turning back to Maggie he shrugged. "I'm beginning to think you're right, Mags."

She smirked. "Well, I will refrain from any sentences that start with 'I' and end with 'told you so'."

Sid snickered from somewhere in the line but Diego hit the sloth in the back of the head with a paw. "Ow!" Sid rubbed his head and returned the saber's glare.

"Well if she didn't come this way, then where did she go?" Manny demanded in an even tone.

"Diego. Nick. You two go right while Maggie and I go left." Buck pointed out two trails hidden in the heavy foliage. "If either of you find something come back the way you came. Don't touch _anything_." Buck looked back at the mammoths. "Make sure the rest of you stay right heah. No wanderin' off."

"You can count on us, sir!" Eddie declared as he and his brother saluted simultaneously.

With a nod, Buck led Maggie down the trail. She glanced nervously back at the other scouting pair before returning her focus to the task at hand. They kept their eyes trained on the ground or on the leaves hanging in their way. The silence mounted between them.

After what seemed like a long while, Buck sighed and shook his head. Maggie stopped and looked up at him with worry etched on her face. Her mate turned to her, his ears drooping. "Well, the little mammoth didn't come this way. If she had we would 'ave found somethin' by now."

"I hope the others were more successful." Maggie hugged herself. "I feel so sorry for Manny and Ellie."

"Maggie, I have a question for ya." Buck fell into step beside her as they doubled back. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the she-weasel and asked, "Why haven't ya told the others about Nick?"

She began biting her lip as she thought of how to answer. "I - I'm worried." Maggie looked up at Buck's skeptical expression. "Okay, I'm more than worried. I'm scared! I don't know what he'll do if I tell. Or what the herd will do. It happened so long ago Buck - what could they do about it now?"

"Get rid of 'im." Buck mumbled angrily.

"And where would he go, Buck?" she challenged. "If they run him off now, he'll just get stuck down here with us. And I don't want him here! This is _our_ Paradise. Not his. I don't want to live constantly wondering if he'll pop up to hurt you."

"Hurt me? I'd be more concerned about you." Buck threw an arm around her shoulder and stabbed his knife into the dirt before pulling her into a hug. "I can take care of myself. But I see your point. I'd be worried outta my mind if he were down here." He smirked. "_If_ he could survive more than a day down here."

Maggie clung to Buck, thankful for his safe and comforting embrace. "If I could survive five days down here without you, I'm pretty sure Nick could too." She felt tears sting her eyes. "But - it has been so long. Maybe he regrets what he's done? What if he's changed and doesn't go berserk now. He was young and reckless."

Buck pulled back and frowned down at her. "Maggie, you've seen 'ow he looks at you and me."

She shook her head. "He might be feeling over protective of me. I disappeared and then he finds me again but now I'm mated. We were so close. How do you think he'd feel after all these years?"

Buck's frown turned into a scowl. "Don't be delusional, Maggie. You want him to be the friend you remembah. Even if he ain't."

"Isn't it better to give him the benefit of the doubt?" she whispered. "Instead of living in constant fear?"

Buck sighed and released her so he could scratch the back of his head. "I dunno, Mags. We'll be cautious. Like we 'ave been." Jerking his knife out of the dirt, he leveled her with a determined eye. "But mark my words, if he does _anything_ I am goin' to tell the others and he is _leaving_. Even if that means we have ta send him back with Diego."

Maggie hurried to catch up with Buck and caught his paw. "If you send Diego back, then we could have a hard time protecting the entire herd."

"I'm not sayin' I'm going to do it today, Mags. Just if something happens." Buck assured squeezing her paw in his to give her some reassurance.

The pair returned to where the other mammals were waiting. Diego was talking adamantly and Nick had a very smug look on his face. "I'm telling you, we've found out where she went!" Diego insisted.

"We wait until Buck gets back." Manny replied with a frown.

"What did ya find, tiger?" Buck asked.

Diego turned to grin at Buck. "It's not what I found, but what Nick found."

Buck looked surprised before frowning at the darker weasel. "What did ya find?"

Nick held up a tuft of light brown fur. "Smells like Peaches. It was over on our trail." He smiled. "I'm a pretty good tracker, don't ya think?"

Buck didn't answer but snatched the fur from Nick. Eye narrowed, the weasel examined the fur before sniffing at it. Handing to Maggie, Buck turned to Diego. "Show us where ya found it."

Diego glanced at Nick then back at Buck. "Um, this way." The herd fell in behind Diego but as the group moved, Maggie found herself behind Nick. He glanced over his shoulder at her and the look in his eyes made her shiver.

"Over here, right Nick?" Nick turned his head toward Diego and Maggie released the breath she didn't realized she had been holding.

Ellie, who was right behind Maggie, bent down so she was closer to Maggie's head. "Mags, are you okay?"

"F-fine." Maggie mumbled as she stepped back toward Ellie in an attempt to distance herself from Nick.

She needn't have worried. Nick stepped forward to where Buck and Diego stood. He looked around for a minute to get his bearings before walking slightly to the right of the path. "Here." He announced. "There may be some tracks too. But I believe she slept here last night."

"We're making progress then!" Sid exclaimed. "We could catch up with her!"

"Certainly hope so." Buck mumbled as he pushed Nick out of the way. The darker weasel stepped back with a scowl which he then focused on Maggie. Buck lowered to all fours and sniffed the ground. Closing his eye, he concentrated on the scent before letting his tongue scrape against the ground. Nick's muzzle wrinkled in disgust.

Buck spat whatever he tasted out of his mouth. The spit landed on Nick's foot. Nick jumped back and lifted his foot. "Gross!" He clenched his fists and took a step toward Buck but then he saw the warning and questioning look on Buck's face. Grumbling, Nick backed off and plucked a leaf from a bush to wipe his foot off.

Buck shrugged and turned his back on Nick and faced the other mammals. "She definitely came this way."

"Do you know which way she's heading?" Ellie questioned.

Buck shook his head. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Manny demanded.

"Well the theory still stands that she is relivin' the adventure, but since she has just bi-passed the Chasm of Death, then I'm at a loss." Buck shrugged his shoulders.

Maggie looked up at Ellie and patted the distraught mother's trunk. "Don't worry. We're not giving up."

"What do you suggest we do, Mags?" Buck sighed. "We don't know this part of the jungle. No idea where she's goin'."

She glanced back at Buck. "We still have the dactyls. Maybe they've found something."

Diego looked at the ground as if it held the answers to their dilemma. "Maybe we can pick up her tracks. If she found this trail, maybe she's following it."

Buck scratched his chin. "And if this is the way the dinos take to get around the Chasm of Death, then it'll take us to a much biggah path." The group waited in silence as their guide debated with himself the pros and cons of taking this route.

Finally, the weasel grinned and looked up at the others. "We're goin' this way! But if we are, then we'll need to redo the line." He looked over at the saber and nodded. "Diego, you take up the lead and keep yer eyes on the lookout for mammoth foot prints."

"Got it." Diego confirmed.

"Mags and I will be walkin' right behind Diego." Buck declared before pointing at the mammoths. "Then it'll be Mr. and Mrs. Mammoth followed by Sid, possums, and the gloomy fella."

Nick lifted an eyebrow at this. "Gloomy fella? And what happened to rule number ten?"

Buck's grin fell and he glanced around at the others. "Hadn't thought o' that."

"Playing favorites are we?" Nick questioned all too sweetly.

Maggie glanced from one male weasel to the other, seeing tension build between them. "It's okay, Buck. If Manny comes before Ellie, and if I walk beside Ellie, I'll be in the middle of the herd." She smiled at his concerned expression. "I'll be _fine_, Buck."

Letting out a sigh, Buck shrugged. Straightening to his full height he shouted - practically in Nick's ear, "Move out!"

Nick grumbled as he moved to the back of the line, but shot Maggie a smirk that gave her another involuntary shiver. As they walked, Maggie felt Ellie's trunk on her shoulder. "Maggie, what was that all about?"

"I don't have a clue. Jealous males?" Maggie smiled up at the female mammoth.

"You still haven't told him?" Ellie whispered.

"Told who what?" Sid asked as he loped along behind the pair.

Maggie glanced up at Ellie with a pleading expression before answering the sloth with a quick, "Nothing!"

Buck noticed the change in terrain before Diego stopped to tell the weasel that the dirt was thinning out and Peaches' tracks were disappearing. Staring ahead, Buck pursed his lips into a thin line. Diego's attention followed Buck's gaze at the pass the herd was approaching.

"Any idea what could be in there?" Diego asked.

"As I've said, mate. Maggie and I 'ave never been this way before." Buck flipped his knife nervously in his paws as he contemplated the possibilities of entering the pass. He looked up at the sky as wind whipped through the canyon and ruffled the weasel's fur. "On one side of this pass is the wall to the cave that holds the Chasm of Death." Pointing up at fog that was rolling on the cliff face, Buck said, "And at the very top is Razor Mountain where some nasties live." He mumbled, "I just hope they can't climb down he'ah."

Diego eyed the other canyon wall. "What about that side?"

Buck shrugged. "Not a clue. I'm worried that there may be cracks in the canyon wall that let out fumes from the Chasm of Death. We could be wandering blind he'ah." The wind whipped through the pass again. Buck scowled. "I need ta talk to Maggie."

The saber tooth tiger turned to leave. "I'll go get her." Buck glanced over his shoulder to see the other mammals huddling as far away from the pass opening as possible. He was relieved that Maggie had thought to warn them to stay back until a decision was made.

Diego stayed back with the others as Maggie hurried toward her mate. She slowed to a walk as she approached him, her hazel eyes observing the pass. "Why didn't we ever see this?"

Buck looked back up at the fog rolling over the canyon's top. "Prolly cause we couldn't see it. And we nevah had reason to come this way when flying."

"What are you thinking, Buck? Did Peaches come this way?" Maggie turned to face him, worry on her face.

"The stones here hold her scent." Buck stared forward, challengingly at the pass. "I need ya to listen to the wind, Mags. Tell me what it's sayin'."

Maggie nodded and faced the pass. The wind raced through the pass. Tilting her head and letting her ears twitch, Maggie concentrated on the wind. "Whispering Pass."

"What?" Buck asks.

"Whispering Pass. That's what this place is called." Maggie answered. "Dinosaurs come through here during a certain season. But we need to look out for the - the flying teeth?"

Buck blinked in confusion. "Flying teeth?"

She shrugged. "That's what the wind said. And something about fish and just being a bother. But nothing really specific."

"Couldn't be talkin' about dactyls 'cause they don't have teeth." Buck mused aloud.

"It didn't warn me about anything else." Maggie supplied. "So maybe it'll be all right to go through here?"

Buck nodded. "I guess so." Turning round to face the herd, he waved to them. "Oiy! It's safe!"

When the herd was close enough, Nick asked, "What do you mean it's safe? You said you've never been this way. How do you know?"

Buck shrugged. "Maggie listens to the wind. The wind says it's safe. So it's safe."

All eyes fastened on Maggie. She felt the heat of a blush rush to her face. Shrugging she said, "He talks to rocks. I talk to the wind. You're surprised by this?"

"Um - probably shouldn't be." Manny admitted. "But I am." Ellie punched him in the shoulder with her trunk. "What?"

"Return to the original formation." Buck declared as he pulled Maggie along by the paw.

Maggie glanced over her shoulder before saying to Buck, "Shouldn't we warn them about the flying teeth?"

"I don't think we're going to run into anything." Buck answered.

"I hope you're right." Maggie grumbled as she stumbled over a rock.

Everyone travelled silently through the pass. Crash and Eddie whispered to each other about avalanches of rock while Ellie clutched nervously onto Manny's trunk with her own. Diego watched the canyon walls warily, not trusting the holes in the rock face. Sid walked nonchalantly along, kicking a rock every so often for his own amusement.

Buck looked up at the ice-cap that served as the roof to the Dino World and frowned. "I think the sun is beginning to set."

"Please tell me we'll be out of here before then." Maggie looked up as well

"I wish I knew." Buck said.

Darkness seemed to fall faster and faster as they moved. Maggie's ears twitched and strained to catch any sounds just as Buck's ears did. She clung to his paw and willed their trip through the pass to be over. "Buck, if we were just bi-passing the Chasm it wouldn't be taking this long."

Buck nodded. "I have a feeling we're also going around the Plates of Woe. We may even be in the canyon that has the Cave of Fear."

"If we run into those creatures again, I'm going to kill you." Maggie threatened weakly. Buck chuckled then fell silent.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Everyone stopped as well and all talking stopped. Sid looked around curiously before asking loudly, "Hear what?"

"SHHH!" Everyone hushed the sloth angrily.

Silence once again descended upon the herd. From somewhere high above them the mammals herd a high pitched chattering that echoed off the canyon walls. Everyone strained to see what was hiding in the gloom above them. As suddenly as the noise had started, it stopped.

Crash and Eddie huddled together. Eddie broke the silence with a question. "Is it gone?"

With a high pitched shriek, a dark thing swooped down through the herd. Buck grabbed onto Maggie and shouted, "Duck!" The herd tried flattening themselves to the ground as best they could as more flying creatures dive-bombed them. Ellie was panicking and Manny was trying to swat the creatures away from his mate.

"Buck! What are they?" Maggie shouted over the keening noises the flying assailants were making.

"I dunno!" The blue-eyed weasel answered. "We need to keep moving!"

"How?" Nick shouted from the rear. "We can hardly see them and if we run, we could fall! Or whatever these creatures are could eat someone!"

Ellie looked around frantically. "Please. Please tell me Peaches did not come through here!"

Buck didn't answer her but the grip on his knife tightened as he thought. "We need light!"

"Even if you were able to rub some rocks together we don't have a stick to make into a torch!" Maggie reasoned as she cringed. Something had tried to snatch at her back.

Buck felt his paw tighten around the wooden hilt of his knife. With a determined scowl he said, "Yes we do."

Maggie shook her head. "No, Buck. You can't -"

"I can make a new handle later, Mags! We need to get these mammals _out_ of here. To do that, we need light and we need it now!" Buck countered as he released his protective hold on her. He began crawling around on his stomach in search of the right kind of rocks. "Come on, I know I saw some around he'ah!"

"Aha!" Buck shouted in triumph. With his teeth he chewed the grass off of the bone knife and wooden handle. Once the stick was loose he tied whatever loose ends of grass were still on the stick together. Buck quickly but calmly began rubbing the two stones he had found together and cursed the sparks that flew but did not catch.

Maggie lay on the ground listening to the screeching things flying above her, to the still panicking cries of Ellie, and to Buck's attempts at making a fire. The darkness and the unexpected tugs on her back were making Maggie recall things she didn't want to remember. She desperately hoped Nick was pinned down at the rear and would not come near her.

Ears flat against her skull, Maggie let them flick up only a little when Buck exclaimed in triumph, "Fire!" He stood up brandishing his make-shift torch and had Rudy's tooth clamped between his own mouth so as not to lose it.

The light bounced off the walls and pushed the darkness back. Everyone looked up at the pained cries of their attackers. Maggie gaped at the thin flying reptiles. Diego asked, "What are those things?"

"Rhamphorhynchuses." Buck said after spitting his knife into one paw. "Now enough gawking and more walking." He bit back down on the knife before scrambling on top of Manny. Talking around the knife he said, "Go! Go, mow!"

Ellie scooped up Maggie while Crash and Eddie scrambled up onto their adoptive sister's back. Diego ran beside the two mammoths with Nick clinging to the tiger's back. Manny gripped Sid around the middle and ran as fast as he could while Buck fended off the flying menaces with his torch.

"Trees! I see trees up ahead!" Manny shouted in relief."

Buck's muffled voice said, "Mon't shop pil mey mo!"

"What?"

"He said, 'Don't stop 'til they do'!" Maggie translated. She craned her neck to look back. She wanted to see when they stopped. Wanted to know when the danger was over.

Sid screamed as Manny stumbled. "Why don't they stop?"

Buck looked around frantically. A plan. He needed a plan. His eye latched on vines hanging from tree branches then smiled in anticipation. "Poss Shid u' eah!"

Manny cast a look over his shoulder imploring that Maggie translate the garbled message. She frowned in confusion as she said, "Toss Sid up here. Or there. Whatever! Just do it!"

"Gladly." Manny dumped Sid on his back, still running onwards. Buck thrust the torch into the sloth's paws then made a running leap off of Manny's back.

"BUCK!" Maggie shouted in alarm. She strained to watch Buck grab a hold of a vine and swing. "Diego! Don't leave him behind!"

"Right!" The saber nodded as he skidded to a stop and ran after Buck, who was swinging off toward the pursuing rhamphorhynchuses.

Nick looked from the herd still running away then back at Buck. "Diego, what are you doing?"

"Not leaving my friend behind." Diego grunted as he followed below Buck.

Above them, the one-eyed weasel hoped he was building up enough momentum. He saw the first rhamphorhynchus that was leading the flock and a growl rumbled from Buck's throat. Buck clumsily grasped the sharp edges of his knife in his paw and swiped at the flying lizard before his vine swung away from the dinos. He pushed off a tree and swung toward the attackers again, cutting more out of the sky.

The victims screamed in pain and plummeted to the ground. The remainder of the flock shied away in fear at the loss of their comrades. Instead of going after Buck, the flock wheeled away and made a hasty retreat. Seeing his counter-attack was a success, Buck slid down the vine and landed on Diego.

"Catch up with the others." Buck ordered as he turned to glance over his shoulder - just to make sure that they weren't being followed. Buck's gaze met with Nick's eyes. The male weasels stared each other down. Buck, unfazed by the staring contest, clamped his knife between his teeth. Nick broke eye contact and stared down at Diego's fur that he was clutching to stay stable. Buck smirked at the snarl that marred the darker weasel's feature before fisting his own paws in Diego's fur and facing forward.

Diego sped up and managed to catch up with the mammoths in no time. "Hey! You can stop now! Buck took care of them." the tiger gasped.

Manny and Ellie slowed and deposited their passengers before collapsing to their stomachs. Buck slid off of Diego and turned in time to brace himself for Maggie's collision. "Buck! That was the single - most stupid - thing you've ever done!" She hugged him so tight that he was sure she would never let go. Buck wanted to calm her down, but he wasn't ready to let go of her first. And he still had his knife in his mouth.

Nick jumped off of Diego and glared at the embracing weasels. Diego turned to look at Nick. "Think you could have torn any more of my fur out there, Nick?"

"Sorry." The black weasel ground out between his teeth.

"Buck! What happened to your paw?" Maggie backed away suddenly and brought Buck's paw away from her back. She frowned at the cut that was bleeding.

Finding his other paw free, he spit the knife into it - careful this time of the sharp edges. "Well, I 'ad to get those nasties to leave us alone somehow, Mags."

"We should wash the cut and wrap it up." Maggie mumbled to herself.

Crash and Eddie looked around at the dark jungle. "Where are you going to get water?" Crash asked.

"And what about a new handle for Buck's knife?" Eddie voiced.

Buck shook his head. "It's too dark to look for a water source. I'll just bandage it. As for my knife, I'll make a temporary fix." Maggie looked up at him worriedly but nodded. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled. "Right. Just in case those featherless vultures come back, let's build a fire. They're nocturnal so that's why they backed off when I threw that torch togethah."

"I'll keep first watch." Diego stated. "You need to get some sleep, Buck."

"I'm all right, Diego." Buck shot the saber a warning glare before moving towards Sid. "Hand over the torch, sloth."

Maggie moved to intercept him and shook her head. "Let Crash and Eddie make the fire. I'm going to bandage that paw."

"Mags -"

"No, Buck." She leveled a glare at him and crossed her paws over her chest.

Buck shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eye. "It's just a scratch!" Maggie quirked an eyebrow but remained in the way. He sighed in aggravation before lifting his paws in the air. "Fine! Boys, I trust you know what you're doing."

"I'll watch them." Nick volunteered as he brushed past the pair and snatched the torch from Sid. "Take care of your - scratch." He tossed a smirk over his shoulder at Maggie and Buck before following the possums.

Maggie gathered some leaves before sitting down next to Buck. She made a quick bandage and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. "I'm going to go check on Ellie real quick. Do as Diego says and get some rest."

Buck frowned at her. "I'm not a baby, Mags."

She froze in standing up before slowly continuing the action. Clearing her throat, she flashed an uneasy smile at him. "I know, but you're the best guide we have. You won't be much help if you start falling asleep on your feet." Maggie hurried over to the female mammoth and away from her mate.

Ellie watched the she-weasel with concern. "Everything okay, Maggie?"

"Yeah." Maggie lied. "I just came over to check on you."

Ellie sighed and turned to stare at the flames of the fire. "I'm worried about Peaches."

Maggie sat down and patted Ellie's trunk. "I know. But I'm pretty sure she made it out of the pass long before we did. Buck said those creatures were nocturnal, so Peaches probably didn't even see them."

"I wish I could hug her right now." Ellie whispered. Maggie's ears twitched, catching the words.

"I wish I could tell Buck." Maggie whispered back, feeling the urge to voice her desire.

Ellie looked down at Maggie sympathetically. "Just tell him."

Maggie shook her head. "I won't leave you guys. If Peaches is at the Nesting Grounds, you'll need me. I know that area better than Buck. And the dinos there trust me."

Seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere with this subject, Ellie asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I was starting to feel a little nauseous when we were running. But I think that was just related to running for our lives." Maggie joked.

Ellie chuckled. "Actually, you'll feel like that a lot at the beginning of the pregnancy."

"Oh, joy." Maggie mumbled.

Glancing over at Buck, who was still awake, Ellie said, "Take Diego's and your own advice and go get some rest. Those little ones are going to need it. You'll need it too."

"Yeah, okay." Maggie stood and made her way back to where her mate was sitting.

Her back turned to the rest of the herd, Maggie missed Nick stepping out from behind a tree and glaring at her. He took one determined step after her, then stopped when he felt Buck's gaze on him. Nick let his eyes flicker over in the other weasel's direction before stepping back and turning to walk over to the glow of the fire. Nick settled down against a rock and stared into the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wonder what Nick is plotting! D= Well I really don't cause I know. ;) What's in store for the group?<strong>

**Well, review please! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yay another chapter! =D Sorry it's a bit shorter than you all are used to. But in the next chapter or two, things are going to reach the breaking point. =) This is essentially, the not-so-calm moments before the storm. Enough hinting of the future when you haven't read about the present. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ice Age. But I do own Maggie and Luna.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_We continued on in the morning. I don't know why, but I'm becoming more worried about Buck. He looks so tired. On the other hand, Nick hasn't said anything to me - he hasn't even looked at me the entire morning. I wonder why._

_Ellie is still fussing over me. She's constantly asking for short breathers. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Buck knows that I'm pregnant but is wisely keeping quiet. He couldn't possibly know, so maybe he's so tired that he gives into the many breaks. At this rate we'll never catch up with Peaches._

_Buck uses whatever time we have resting to look for a new handle for his knife. What he has now he calls a temporary fix. Buck insists that he won't use any other wood except the kind we have at our tree house._

_We need to find Peaches. Not just because Buck needs to fix his knife. Not just because Ellie and Manny are sick with worry. Not just because I'm still not sure where Nick stands with me. Not just because I want to tell Buck about our impending parenthood. Not just because Buck looks so tired that he'll fall asleep as he walks. We need to f__ind Peaches because things need to return to normal. And soon._

Buck looked over at the resting mammals and fought the urge to yawn. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept. He enjoyed his last adventure around the Dino Plateau so much that he forgot to stop and sleep. Then the mammals showed up - Nick included. Buck took first watch but stayed awake even when he switched off. He didn't trust Nick.

He wondered why Ellie was asking for rest stops all the time. Was she staying awake at night too? Buck sighed as he fingered the unfamiliar handle he was using for his knife. He tried to imagine being a parent whose child was missing. That all too familiar ache that came when he thought of being a parent throbbed in his chest.

Buck shook his head and tried to ignore it. Now was not the time.

Ears perking up at the sound of footsteps approaching him, Buck lifted his head a moment later to see Diego. He smiled at the saber tooth tiger. "Hey there, tiger."

"Hey, Buck." Diego glanced over his shoulder at the other mammals before turning to look at Buck again. "Why don't we scout ahead a little bit while everybody takes a break?"

Buck glanced over at Maggie, who was talking to Ellie, and frowned. His gaze swung over to where Nick sat with the possums. "I dunno, Diego."

"You said so yourself earlier, this is the safest part of the Dino World." Diego countered. "Nothing is going to happen if we leave them for a couple of minutes."

With a careless shrug, Buck stood up and began walking. "Fine. Let's go, tiger." Looking around he said, "Oiy! Diego and I are going to scout ahead a bit."Swiveling around, Buck pointed at Maggie and Manny. "You two! Are in charge. Rule numbah six, people!"

"And what," Nick droled, "is rule number six?"

Buck made an expression at Nick that implied, 'duh'. "Obviously rule numbah six is: When Buck is not present, always listen to Maggie. Always."

Maggie quirked an eyebrow. "I'm rule number six?"

"That's because rule number four is to have our heads examined." Manny grumbled.

"And number five is you don't have to follow rule number two if there is a female involved!" Crash added helpfully.

"Or a cute dog." Eddie completed the rule as he bounced on his heels.

Buck nodded and waved a paw in dismissal. "Yes, yes, we all know the rules. Now! If you all don't mind, Diego and I have some scouting to do."

The pair disappeared into the bushes while the rest all settled again. Nick ignored the rest of Crash and Eddie's rantings. He sat smirking and staring at Maggie. In a quiet voice, too quiet for the possums to pick up, Nick mumbled, "Rule number five, huh?"

Buck hacked another low branch out of his way with his knife and puckered his lips in thought. "All right, Diego. Spill."

The saber jumped over a fallen log before glancing over his shoulder at the weasel. "What?"

"You did not pull me away from the herd just to scout, did you?" Buck questioned with a curious and cautious air. "So you must 'ave somethin' to say or ask me. So out with it."

Diego sat back on his haunches and waited until Buck had walked around him and was facing him. "Going for the direct approach, Buck?"

"Don't I always?" The one-eyed weasel searched his friend's face and waited.

"Seems only fair to give you a direct question in return then." Diego stated in a serious tone. "What's up with you and Nick?"

Buck's blue eye flashed but became guarded again. "What do you mean? Nothing's up."

Diego rolled his eyes. "Now you're beating around the bush? Buck, everyone else may be sick and blind with worry over Peaches' well being, but I can tell something is going on between you and Nick. You're hard on him. Harder than you were ever on us when we were here last."

"I don't know where you got that idea." Buck stated cheerfully with a grin.

Diego gave him a skeptical look. "Travelling at the back of the pack, Buck? And don't think I haven't noticed the glares, top-weasel stand-offs, and you staying up all night even when it is not your shift."

Buck shrugged. "What of it?"

"You don't trust him." Diego accused. "You won't let him anywhere near Maggie."

"What's the harm in not lettin' him near Maggie? He hasn't tried to get near her any way." The weasel defended himself irritably.

"That's because you won't give him a chance!" Diego countered. "Buck, they've been friends for years! Don't let your jealousy of that get in the way. Let them talk. They haven't seen each other for so long. After Maggie disappeared, Nick was beside himself. He left for a while too, looking for her. When he came back - he wouldn't speak of her. The very mention of her got him so angry he wouldn't speak to anyone!"

"Jealous." Buck said the word slowly. Rolled it around as if it were distasteful but he was trying to figure out how or why it was disgusting to him. "You think I'm - jealous of their friendship."

Diego sighed - which also sounded like a growl - irritably. "Well what would _you_ call it?"

Buck turned his head to the side, turning the side with the leafy bandage so Diego couldn't see his other eye and the anger that was showing there. "What do you know of Nick and Maggie? Why she left?"

"She left because of a saber attack." Diego answered with a frown. "Nick tried to protect her. That's how he got that scratch on his face. He told Maggie to run."

"Is that what Nick told you?" Buck asked his jaw clenching. "Have any of you - thought to ask _Maggie_, what 'appened?"

Diego's gaze bore into Buck's head. Finally he asked, "I'm assuming she's told you her side of it." Buck nodded. "And it isn't the same story as Nick's?" Diego questioned. Buck nodded once again. The saber sighed. "So you're not going to tell me?"

"Not my story to tell, mate." Buck ground out. "She told me not to tell."

Diego continued staring at Buck, trying to read into the weasel's statement. "You're - protecting her. From Nick." When Buck made no verbal or physical response, Diego asked, "Why?"

"Ask Margaret." Buck said before turning on his heels and walking further ahead. "Now can we continue scouting ahead?"

"Good news is, we'll be in the Dino Nesting Grounds by nightfall." Buck announced after returning to where the other mammals were waiting for the scouts. "That is, if we leave now and don't stop for another breather."

Ellie glanced worriedly at Maggie, who would not meet the female mammoth's gaze. Maggie looked instead at Buck with a determined nod. "Then we'll keep moving."

Buck nodded. "Right. Let's move out!"

The herd lined up and began walking. Crash paused, sensing something was missing and turned around to see Nick picking something from a plant. "Nick! Hurry up, they're going to leave us behind."

Nick looked up and smiled briefly. "I'm coming!" He jogged to catch up, concealing what he held from the possum's notice.

Further ahead, Buck and Maggie led the group. Buck glanced at his mate out of the corner of his eye. "Anything happen while I was scouting?"

Maggie shrugged. "Sid tried to eat a plant with poisonous thorns. Crash and Eddie got into a berry fight. Ellie and I talked about - Peaches. It was pretty quiet otherwise."

Buck nodded. "Good."

Maggie looked up at Buck in curiosity. "Did you and Diego find anything - strange?" The male weasel shook his head. Maggie sighed in relief. "Good." She said with a smile. Her eyes wandered over to the stream that they were passing. She hoped that Rudy and Luna wouldn't come out. Rudy had the habit of coming to meet her once in a while - like he knew she was there for a visit. Now was not the time for Rudy and Buck to bump into each other.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Nick planning? Will Diego ask Maggie about what happened? Will Buck run into Rudy? Will the gang find Peaches? Why am I asking you all these questions that only I know the answer to? Cause I'm mean of course and building suspense. At least I hope I am. ;)<strong>

**Please review! Even if it is to yell at me for not making this a longer chapter. Haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I couldn't make you wait any longer. Well - actually, I couldn't wait any longer to write this chapter. This dramatic moment had to be written cause it was driving me insane! (Buck-like. Not Nick-like.) And it's long. To make up for Chapter 8's shortness. =)**

**This chapter is . . . the reason that this is rated T. =/ Nothing overly violent but I suppose you could say it gets the point across. Oh, and if there seems to be a lot of repetition, that's on purpose. No new dinos. There is a tidbit in this chapter that I got from mwang and our crazy conversations. So, thanks mwang! I'll use the other idea you gave me in an upcoming chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maggie, Nick and Luna. I'm beginning to wish I didn't own Nick. o.O**

**Edit: I realized I'd made a mistake somewhere in here. Two actually. It's fixed now! =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_I kept a close eye on the foliage around us as we walked. Night was falling and I hoped that Rudy didn't stumble across us or __us across him. Or Luna._

_I was worried. Something wasn't right. The sky grew dark with rain clouds. Buck stumbled once in a while. And I am not certain, but I think Nick is lagging farther and farther behind us._

_Something is very wrong. I'm scared._

_~Paradise~  
><em>

Maggie, Buck, and Nick all looked up at the sky. Thunder had been growling above them but now their ears were twitching to catch a different sound.

Smiling, Maggie recognized the sound first. "It's Dive!" She rushed forward a little and waited for the pterodactyl to land. Throwing her arms around Dive's muzzle she exclaimed, "Oh, I missed you, Dive! Have you found anything?"

The mammals looked on in eager anticipation as Dive nodded and squawked. Buck grinned. "Excellent! Lead the way, Dive."

"I hope Clyde is doing all right." Maggie mumbled as Dive took off and flew low so the herd could still see him.

"We trained him well." Buck reassured her. "Now let's get a move on." He raced on ahead after the dactyl.

Maggie hurried to catch up with him, but stopped when she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Eyes narrowed, she stared into the darkening jungle to see if she could catch a glimpse of something. Maggie was oblivious to the other mammals rushing past her and one dark-furred weasel that hung back in the shadows watching her.

"Luna?" She called out.

Sid, who was naturally slower than everyone else, stopped and looked back. "Come on, Maggie! We can't stop."

Turning to look at the sloth, Maggie waved her bandaged arm at him. "You go on. I'll catch up later." She watched as Sid shrugged and loped on ahead. The female weasel returned her attention to the foliage and called again. "Luna?"

From somewhere in the gloom, she heard a familiar high-pitched roar. Maggie felt herself smile. The young baryonyx was somewhere nearby. She needed to send Luna home with a message that Buck was here. Rudy wouldn't venture out now.

"Hanging back from the herd, Maggie? Your mate wouldn't like that." She froze and felt her heart sink. Turning, Maggie watched as Nick stepped out of the shadows as if he had once been a part of them.

"Nick." Maggie croaked out from suddenly dry lips. "What - why aren't you with everyone else?"

He smirked at her, his paws hidden behind his back. "I could ask the same of you, Maggie. Is there something you're hiding?"

She shook her head, letting her hazel eyes dart worriedly at the bushes. Luna better not step out right now. "No. Of course not. What could there possibly be for me to hid?"

Nick took a single step forward. "Are you sure? You're not tired? Sick?" His smirk twisted into an ugly, cruel grin. "Pregnant?"

If Maggie thought her heart had sunk at finding Nick, she was positive that it had stopped beating all together. "H-how did you -?"

"Know? Simple. You and Ellie aren't quite as subtle as you think are with your whispered conversations." Nick chuckled darkly.

"Why should you care?" Maggie demanded.

The dark weasel's face took on a hurt expression. "Maggie! We've been friends for years! Since we were kits. And you don't share this information with me? Didn't you think that I may want to congratulate you?" His hurt look turned cold as he said, "And the father too of course."

She shook her head and looked away. "We haven't been friends since - what you tried to do to me."

Nick growled before hiding the shift of his emotions. "That happened a long time ago, Maggie."

"Not long enough for me to forget so easily, Nick." Maggie choked out. "How could you?" she demanded and let herself glare at him. When had he stepped closer? "If you were truly my friend and if you truly loved me as you said you did, you wouldn't have forced me into doing anything that I did not want to do." she said the exact same words that Buck had said to her when he told him about what Nick had tried to do.

Shaking her head, Maggie said, "The difference between Buck and you is like night and day! He never forced himself on me. He waited until I was ready. He's kind and gentle. He loves me!"

"I can see that." Nick growled. "You're carrying his _kits_." He ground his teeth together in disgust and anger. "I looked for you. Searched and searched for you. All this time. Here you are with some crazy moron and letting _him_ have you. Instead of me. Someone from your own clan. Someone who has protected you for years!"

"But you couldn't protect me from yourself, could you?" Maggie shouted at him. "And Buck is not crazy. Not like you! You are _insane_!"

Nick's eyes narrowed. He stiffened and his jaw clenched. "And you? Can't you say you're as dangerously insane as I am?"

Maggie clenched her fists and shook her head. "I'm not like you. I fight to protect those that I love. You - you fight for the fun of it. You hurt people on purpose to make yourself feel good." Taking a deep, shaky breath Maggie said, "I _hate_ you."

"Protect those you _love_?" Nick spat the word out contemptuously. "Well I hope you can protect your brats from Buck. How will that work? He goes bonkers and you have to protect them from the one you _love_."

She hissed at him. "No. That's what I'd have to do if I ended up with you."

Nick brought one paw out from behind his back; it was clutching something wrapped up in a leaf. "Well you'll never know will you?"

Lifting her chin in defiance, Maggie said, "I do know. I'm with Buck. And nothing will ever change that."

He laughed, dark and maniacally. "Change comes faster than you expect it to. And if you want those kits to live - you'll come with me when this is all over."

Maggie shook her head. "No. I won't."

Nick laughed again as he slowly began unwrapping the leaf in his paw. "Oh, yes you will. Because if you choose not to come with me, if you choose Buck over me, then your kits will die." She watched in growing horror as she realized what Nick held in his paw. It was a thorn from the plant Sid had tried to eat the other day. The thorn gleamed in the twilight with the traces of sticky poison.

"If you say, right now, that you refuse me. Again. Then I will stick you with this faster than you can blink." Nick grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. "I'm sure _you_ will survive - if you don't then so much the better because then, I'll have double the revenge on the weasel that stole you from me. However, your helpless, unborn kits won't stand a chance against the poison. Isn't that how it works?"

With a shrug of his shoulder, Nick added, "Even if they do survive - some of them - they'll be just as damaged as me when they come out." He laughed slowly at the idea. "Yes. Buck's kits but just as cracked as me. What a lovely thought."

Maggie let the horror wash over her in waves, but she stiffened in anger. Hot, burning rage. She prepared herself to run or to attack. "I won't let you hurt my babies."

"Then you'll come with me." Nick stated in a dead-serious tone.

A knowing smirk crossed her lips and she shook her head once more. "No." Before either could react, a small white dino stumbled out of a bush. Both weasels stared at the pink-eyed creature, momentarily stunned. "Luna?" Maggie felt her rage disappearing, but something in the back of her mind screamed at her to start running.

It was too fast. So sudden, that Maggie wasn't sure how it happened. Lightning cracked above them, out of the corner of Maggie's eye she saw something glint in the sudden light, and just as her brain screamed at her Maggie jumped back with her coiled reflexes. Spinning, she gaped in horror at Nick. He had actually tried to stick her with the thorn! It wasn't until she heard a bleat of pain did she register that the thorn was lodged in Luna's side.

Maggie saw red. She lunged at Nick and tackled him to the ground. Her teeth sank into his shoulder as her claws sought to keep his blows and kicks from her midsection. The she-weasel rolled off of him, spitting blood out of her mouth. Nick gripped at his shoulder and hissed in pain.

She wanted to attack again. Wanted to squeeze the last bit of life out of him. But Maggie's attention was diverted to Luna who was bleating pitifully and trying in vain to reach her head around to pull the thorn out with her teeth. They needed to get away from here. Someplace safe.

Maggie looked away from Luna in time to see Nick starting to stand up. She saw the familiar sheen in his eyes. He was getting worked up. He was reaching the breaking point. Maggie knew she couldn't over power him now. Breaking into a run, Maggie scooped up the small, yet heavy, baryonyx and disappeared into the jungle.

"Rule number two and five, Maggie!" Nick roared at the top of his lungs. "Don't think I'm going to get you away that easily!" He dove into the underbrush after them as the rain began to fall and another flash of lightning and crash of thunder tore the sky.

_~Paradise~_

Meanwhile, Dive had led the group into the large clearing of the nesting grounds. Buck spied Kid by a nest and soon realized that was where Dive was heading. Speeding up, the one-eyed weasel reached the dirt nest before the rest of the herd.

There lying amongst a bed of leaves and grass, was Peaches. Fast asleep and oblivious to the world. Buck sighed in relief. They'd found her. Dive landed next to Buck with a proud expression on the dactyl's face.

Buck patted the flying dino and smiled warmly up at him. "Well done, Dive." Looking up at Kid, Buck nodded. "Same to you, Kid. Maggie would be proud of ya both." He turned to see if Maggie was right behind him. But she wasn't.

He didn't have time to ponder her lack of following the herd's formation regulation. The mammoth parents were charging with wide-eyed hope towards the nest. "Peaches?" The pair shouted.

The furry ball twitched before tired brown eyes began to open. Her head lifted to look in the direction of her parents. Blinking a few times, Peaches finally recognized who was calling to her. A wide smile broke across her face and she jumped up and ran toward the adults. "Mommy! Daddy!"

The family hugged with their trunks, laughing and crying. Little scolding to be heard. Buck stood back with a nostalgic smile on his face as he watched Diego, Crash, and Eddie come up to the small mammoth. To himself he muttered, "I hope Margaret and I have somethin' like that someday."

"And I saw a waterfall! And I got to slide down a waterfall - don't worry, Daddy, it was a small waterfall and the other mommy and daddy dinos were there to watch us." Peaches rambled on. "And I played with all the dino kids! It was fun. Can we stay here forever?"

Sid finally came huffing and puffing toward the group. "H-h-hey! You found - whew - let me catch my breath. You found - found Peaches!"

The small mammoth beamed at the sloth. "Uncle Sid! Momma T-Rex says hi!"

"You saw her?" Sid perked up instantly. "How are the kids? Is Eggbert getting enough sleep? Shelly isn't getting bullied by her brothers, right? Oh! and Yoko? He's playing nice?"

Buck frowned as he stared off at the fields and jungle behind Sid. "Sloth. Where's Maggie?"

"Huh?" Sid looked up and behind him. He shrugged. "She said she'd catch up."

The weasel frowned. Diego paused and looked around as well. "Anybody seen Nick?"

"Nick must have stayed behind to make sure Maggie was okay." Eddie suggested as he tugged playfully on Peaches' ear.

Diego's eyes widened and he turned to look at Buck. Buck had a horror stricken expression on his own face that was illuminated by the sudden flash of lightning. "No." the weasel muttered.

"Buck!" Diego shouted as the weasel set off at a dead sprint back the way they had come.

Manny watched in confusion as Diego ran after the weasel. "Diego, what's wrong?"

"Nick is gonna kill, Maggie! That's what's wrong!" Diego shouted over his shoulder as he tried to catch up with the panicking weasel that had a head start.

"What?" Ellie gasped. She turned to Manny and gripped onto his trunk. "Manny!"

"All right. Everyone. Stay here." Manny ordered. "I'll help Buck and Diego." The male mammoth lumbered as fast as he could after saber and weasel. He hoped that the rain that was starting its downpour wouldn't keep them from finding Maggie in time.

When Manny caught up to Diego he asked, "What do you mean Nick's going to kill Maggie?"

Diego dodged around a tree before answering. "We believed saber's attacked, Maggie."

"Yeah. That's what Nick told us." Manny panted.

Diego let his gaze flick up at his friend. "Manny, I've been thinking about it. How many sabers - other than me - do you know of that live near our herd? With _me_ as protection for our herd?"

The mammoth felt the gears in his head turning as realization dawned on him. "Nick lied to us." A scowl marred Manny's features. "But why would he lie to us? Who attacked them?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Diego demanded irritably. Where was Buck? "Only one person was with Maggie that day down by the lake."

Manny wished he could move faster. "You catch up with Buck! Don't let me slow you down." Diego nodded and ran ahead. Manny hoped he made it in time to help.

Buck was making the same wishes. Faster. He needed to reach Maggie. He had promised that nothing would happen! With each gasp for air he took, Buck chanted Maggie's name over and over again. As if her name alone would make her pop up in front of him. Safe and sound.

_~Paradise~_

Maggie crashed through the jungle, not caring for subtlety at the moment. First she needed to get as far away from Nick as she could. Then she would go for stealth and make her way back to the Nesting Grounds.

She knew these jungles like the back of her scarred paw. Maggie had the advantage. Not Nick. He was angry - berserk. He wouldn't be able to think rationally. She could outwit him. Maggie glanced down at the moaning baryonyx in her arms. First, she needed to make sure Luna was safe.

Maggie spied the berry patch that Kid had led her too. Slowing down, she crept beneath a bush that had berries growing on it. She set Luna down on the damp earth. With her bandaged paw, Maggie pushed her soaked fur out of her eyes. "Okay. Okay, I need to get that thorn out of you." she said in a hurried gasp.

Luna looked up at Maggie with trust gleaming in her red-pink eyes. Maggie bit her lip. This was her fault. She pushed back the fear and the anger that was raging inside her head and body. Closing her eyes, Maggie concentrated on the instructions Buck had given her on how to remove the poisonous thorn should she ever come across a dino who had been stuck with one.

"Remove it - quickly." Maggie muttered to herself. "If removed slowly, more poison will rub into the skin, blood, or muscle." She made to grip the thorn but snatched her paw back. "Do not touch with bare skin." Maggie hissed at herself before tearing a leaf from the bush.

She wrapped the leaf around the exposed thorn and looked sorrowfully at Luna's face. "On the count of three, I'll pull it out. Ready?" Luna nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. "One." Maggie started counting. "Two." The she-weasel wanted to cry. "Three!"

Luna muffled a whimper but the thorn was out. Maggie quickly dug a hole with her claws and discarded the thorn in it, burying it. Reaching for a berry, she plucked it from the tree. "The berries can heal just about anything." Maggie murmured as she squeezed the juice over the wound. Luna yelped but nodded for Maggie to proceed.

Maggie handed berries to Luna to eat. "All of it. I don't have time to make it into juice for you." She ordered sympathetically. Luna didn't argue in her usual manner but ate whatever Maggie gave her.

With a sigh, Maggie wiped her paws on the ground. "Now, to bandage it against infection." She let her ears twitch, listening for any signs of Nick. What if he was waiting for her to come out of the bush? Tamping down her fears once more, Maggie shook her head. "I'll be right back, Luna. Do _not_ move. Understand?" Luna nodded and whimpered.

Cautiously, Maggie poked her head out from the berry bush. She could barely hear Nick's enraged shouts, calling for her somewhere in the distance. They still had a head start. Maggie had time. She darted out from the bush and ran toward a spot she knew well.

The vines and leaves she gathered – according to Buck - were medicinal. The leaves when rubbed against wounds made bacteria and dirt rise out of the wound. Hopefully it would do the same to the poison. Luna was recently recovered from a serious illness. The tiny baryonyx's immune system may not be ready for another onslaught like this.

Maggie hurried back to Luna. Nick's shouts sounded closer. Without wasting time to whisper out instructions to herself, Maggie rubbed leaves against Luna's side and wrapped other leaves around Luna's stomach, tying the whole bandage tight with the vines.

She gathered the small dino up into her arms again and began running toward the stream. Maggie stumbled ever few steps on the mud. The rain was coming down harder. Her vision was obscured by water and fur. Maggie continued on and trusted her instinct. She knew these jungles. She knew them like the back of her paw.

Maggie felt water splash around her ankles. Looking down, she was relieved to see the rushing water of the stream. Then she frowned. The water was rising because of the rain. Maggie couldn't wade safely across while carrying Luna. Head whipping around, the weasel looked for a fallen tree.

Ears twisted back at the sound of a growl behind her. Maggie didn't turn. Nick was coming. He was catching up. Without hesitation, Maggie lifted Luna as high as her tired arms would allow and the she-weasel began wading across.

"Nick hates water. Nick hates water. Nick hates water." Maggie chanted through chattering teeth. She had to get Luna to safety and this was the only way.

"Get back here, Maggie!" Nick shouted from behind her. Maggie felt her footing slip on a rock. She yelped in fright but righted herself. She didn't turn. Her ears lay flat against her skull but she still listened as she plunged forward. He was growling and pacing. But he made no move to enter the stream.

Maggie let out a relieved and weary laugh as her feet stepped on the bank of the stream. She had made it! She paused for only a moment to look back. Nick was nowhere to be seen. Maggie worried. He was gone. No doubt to find another way across. She pressed onward.

Maggie began jogging in the direction she knew Rudy's cave was. She had a ways to go still and Nick was backtracking. Hopefully. Maggie felt some relief coming. Rudy would keep her safe. There was no way the albino dino would let Nick near her or Luna or the unborn kits. And Buck was looking for her. He must be.

Maggie smiled. "We're going to make it!" she said aloud to Luna.

"I don't think so." Nick dropped down from the trees above her. Maggie screamed and fell backwards. Luna roared in fear and the weight of the dino made Maggie's scream cut off in a whoosh of air.

Maggie kicked her feet against the ground to gain some purchase. She shuffled back from Nick as he stood from all fours, eyeing her with deadly intent.

Her grip released its hold on Luna and Maggie shoved the tiny albino away. "Run! Run, Luna!" The baryonyx complied and ran in a limping gait. Maggie rolled onto her stomach and tried to run, but she felt something sharp dig into her ankle.

Maggie screamed out in pain and turned her head to look back. Nick's claws were buried around her ankle, and blood dropped from his paws. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" Maggie shouted as she kicked his face with her other foot. Nick grunted and fell backwards. Maggie scrambled in the mud and wet leaves. Her feet propelled her forward, away from Luna and Rudy.

Stealth. Wit. She needed to trick him. Maggie dodged around trees, ducked beneath vines, and vaulted over rocks. Nick crashed through the foliage behind her. His constant low growl made her heart beat faster than she thought possible.

Maggie snatched at a vine and felt herself swing up and off the ground. The momentum carried her up into a tree. She landed with a painful stumble on a branch. Quieting her gasps, Maggie stared down and waited for Nick.

He stumbled beneath her and stopped. Nick looked around angrily, listening for her. Lightning flashed, illuminating his dark form and glinting claws. He shouted above the thunder, "I know you're here, Maggie!"

Maggie bit back a whimper. She had to keep quiet! Nick stalked the ground beneath her, searching the bushes and trees. His gaze swept past her hiding place without a second glance.

"Trying to run again." He growled loudly. "Always trying to run! It may have worked the first time, but it won't work this time!" Nick shook his head. "If I don't catch you, then I'll just go after Buck."

She gasped. She couldn't help it. Nick's ears twitched and a slow grin spread across his face. "Oh, yes. I'll go after your precious _mate_. He's tired, Maggie. Haven't you noticed? He's been so concerned in _protecting _you from me that he's stayed up every night these past two nights." Nick laughed cruelly. "Kept his eye on me this whole time. Tried to keep me away with his stupid rules. Well it was because of his stupid rules that I'm here now!"

Maggie's eyes slid shut in agony. Nick rambled on, walking steadily toward the tree she was hiding in. "Oh yes. Rule number five. Disregard rule number two - stay in the middle of the trail - if there is a female involved." Nick began climbing now. "I'll have to thank him before I kill him."

"I won't let you." Maggie said in a quiet voice. Her eyes opened in time to see Nick step onto the branch. She growled back at his smug grin. "I won't let you touch him!" Pulling a smaller branch back, she released it and watched in silent satisfaction as it smacked Nick in his unsuspecting chest and sent him plummeting back to the ground.

Maggie slid down the tree and set off at a run again. Nick picked himself off the ground, ignoring the pain in his back and shoulder. He chased after her, but at a much slower pace than before. "I'll kill you, Maggie! Kill you! And your mate! And your little brats!"

She pressed on. Not stopping. Not relenting. Maggie listened as Nick's crashing through leaves and shouting curses grew distant. Then all was silent. Maggie didn't slow. Instead - for one brief and foolish moment - she turned her head to look back over her shoulder. She never saw the low hanging branch.

_~Paradise~_

Nick caught up. He found her sprawled out unconscious on the muddy earth. He smiled and circled her with growing delight. "What to do first?" he voiced aloud.

"Why don't I - pay you back for the lovely scar you gave me?" Nick bent to her exposed face and smiled sickeningly sweet. With a vicious snarl, he swiped his claws across her cheek. Maggie whimpered, but did not wake up.

Nick cackled as he stepped on her bandaged paw. "How about a matching arm? Or I could give you a patch like your one-eyed freak of a mate. So many choices!"

"He'ah's a choice. Get yer filthy self away from my mate!" Nick looked up to see Buck step out from behind a tree. Buck's blue eye flashed savagely at the darker weasel and his paw clenched his knife handle.

Nick snorted as he came to stand over Maggie and faced Buck. "Like anyone would listen to _you_, Cyclops."

Buck growled. "Better start listenin'. Or else this could get messy."

Baring his teeth, Nick hissed. "That's my kind of fight. Messy." In a flash of lightning, Nick charged Buck. Caught off guard, the knife went spinning from Buck's grip and landed out of reach.

Nick landed on top of Buck. Buck's paws shot up to grasp Nick's wrists - keeping the claws away from his face and neck. The black weasel scratched at Buck's stomach and legs with his hind legs while Buck struggled to roll them and gain the advantage.

Buck maneuvered his legs beneath Nick and flipped his attacker over his head. Scrambling toward the knife, Buck touched the hilt with the tip of his claws before Nick pulled him back. Twisting as if he had no spine, Buck threw a scratch and punch at Nick's face, catching the darker weasel beneath the jaw.

Nick shouted in pain before biting Buck's back. Buck shouted as well but continued punching and scratching until Nick released him. Trying once more, Buck struggled to get the knife.

The next thing Buck knew was that he was hurtling through the air and had hit something hard. His back screamed in pain as his head smacked and bounced off of a rock. Buck screwed his eye shut at the lights flashing before his vision and the nausea that threatened to make him heave.

Nick's low chuckle made Buck raise his head again. Squinting against the rain and his blurry vision, Buck focused on Nick. The black weasel picked the knife up from the mud and tilted it so as to get a better look at it. "You never did tell me the story behind this." Nick chastised in a condescending voice.

"Rudy." Buck coughed, tasting his and Nick's blood on his lips.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes. I gathered that from your conversation from Diego." He spoke slowly as if his jaw pained him. "Doesn't matter now though." Nick's gaze rested on the blade and he rubbed a claw down the sharp edge. "I never approached you or Maggie because of this thing. I could have killed you so easily - but not if you had this thing with you."

"Serves it purpose that way." Buck growled as he stumbled toward Nick.

Nick merely stepped back, letting Buck loose his footing. The black weasel brought his elbow down swiftly on Buck's exposed back. Buck's exclamation of pain was overlooked as Nick laughed. "Oh, yes." Nick said as he twirled the knife in his paw. "It certainly did. Now it will serve a different purpose."

Stepping over a gasping Buck, Nick stepped toward Maggie. "You know, after Maggie turned me down. All I ever wanted was to find her. Show her that I was the only one for her."

"But yer not!" Buck growled. "Ya can't force her. Not then an' not now!"

"I am!" Nick retorted madly. "Don't you see? We were the sole survivors of our clan. I've protected her all those years we were on our own. She's beautiful. I'm strong. If we were mates, then we could be so powerful! Our clan would be the strongest!"

Buck shook his head. "She didn't want that!"

"She doesn't know what she wants." Nick snapped. "And you confused her more. I wanted her! But you took her. Now, she's carrying your kits. Those kits should be mine!"

Buck's jaw dropped. "My - my -"

"Yes." Nick's smile returned as he bent down beside Maggie and lifted her head by cupping one paw beneath her chin. "Your _kits_. But I can fix that. I'll kill her and the kits. Leaving you alone here. You can go insane all by yourself. Like me." Nick laughed.

"Don't you dare touch her." Buck growled, struggling to push himself up. His arms shook as they tried to support him.

"Or," Nick continued in a thoughtful manner, "you could tell her to go with me. Tell her you don't want her or her kits. Tell her to leave and never come back. I'll spare her and her kits. In fact, I'll raise them as my own." Nick grinned. "We'll be a happy family."

Buck froze and stared in anger at Nick. "I told Maggie to leave once. I'll nevah tell her to leave again." Lifting himself shakily to his feet, Buck glared at Nick. "I promised her I'd protect her. An' I'll nevah break that promise." Buck hissed, "I'll kill you for what ya did to her then and what yer threatening to do now."

Nick shifted his hold on the knife and positioned his foot so he could roll Maggie over onto her back. "Go ahead and try." Buck lunged, Nick rolled Maggie over and brought his paw down towards her exposed stomach, and a roar tore across the jungle.

Buck tackled Nick, who had frozen in terror at the roar. Snapped out of his shock, Nick swiped the knife across Buck's chest. Buck rolled away and stumbled backwards to put himself between Maggie and Nick. The black weasel stood, ready to charge again, but his eyes swung upwards to stare in open-mouthed awe at something standing behind Buck.

Buck warily turned his head, reluctant to take his one eye off of Nick. Chancing a glance up, Buck stared in shock at Rudy.

Rudy stood over Buck and Maggie, glaring down at Nick and the knife. With a growl, Rudy bent and sniffed the air. The red eyes of the albino glanced at Buck then at Maggie before narrowing their gaze on Nick again.

Nick glanced from Buck to Rudy. "So, you've got a dino on your side? Fat chance he'll do you any good."

Buck continued to stare at Rudy. They hated each other. What was the albino baryonyx doing here? Protecting them?

Nick's grip tightened on the knife's handle, oblivious to the fact that the grass and leaves that held the knife together were fraying on the splintered wood. "I'm still going to kill you, Buck." Nick hissed. "You and Maggie."

Rudy growled in warning but Nick didn't know or care. He charged, not registering the change in weight in his paw. Not hearing the thunk of the tooth on the ground. Nick raised his arm back, ready to strike Rudy.

Rudy's maw opened and snapped around Nick's down-swinging arm. Nick froze, eyes widening, and mouth gaping. His mouth opened and closed several times as Rudy straightened, lifting Nick into the air by his arm. When the shock cleared from Nick's brain, an ear-splitting scream burst from his lips. The black weasel's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out from the pain.

Buck crouched low, protecting Maggie and hoping that Rudy would ignore them. The albino baryonyx, with Nick swinging from his mouth, looked down at Buck before letting his gaze shift to Maggie. Sympathy swept across Rudy's features and he stepped back, uncovering the weasels to the rain. Rudy nodded before turning and disappearing into the stormy night.

Buck blinked against the rain before looking down at Maggie. Fearing that there were more injuries than what was visible, Buck gently gathered her into his arms. "Margaret?" he whispered brokenly.

"Buck? Maggie?" Buck lifted his head at the sound of Diego's voice.

"Ovah he'ah, Diego!" The weasel shouted. He hugged Maggie to him and hoped the saber found them soon.

_~Paradise~_

Manny had caught up to Diego long ago. Both mammals unsure of where Buck had gone or where to even start looking. A familiar roar gave them a clue. Neither one had forgotten the sound of Rudy's roar.

Worried that they may be too late, Diego and Manny hurried through the jungle. The next sound they heard made them stop dead in their tracks and look at each other in fear. Someone, somewhere nearby, was screaming. Shaken and scared, they continued on.

The jungle became eerily silent. Diego ventured to call out for Maggie and Buck. Manny did the same as they walked on.

Manny's head perked up at the far off cry. "Ovah he'ah, Diego!" The mammoth grinned. "This way, Diego!" The pair hurried on and stumbled upon the two injured weasels.

"What happened?" Diego questioned as he searched the clearing for any signs of Nick or Rudy.

"Nick." Buck was monosyllabic answer.

"We heard Rudy." Manny offered cautiously.

Buck nodded. "Rudy ate Nick."

No one laughed. Manny nodded and let his concern shift to Maggie. "Let's get her out of here." Buck nodded and struggled to pick her up. Manny reached out his trunk. "Let me help Buck."

Without a word, Buck let the mammoth pick up the pair and deposit them on Diego's back. The saber clamped his mouth around the rain washed knife. Manny and Diego began the slow journey back toward the Nesting Grounds.

They tried not to eavesdrop on Buck's whispered conversation with his unconscious mate. "It'll be all right, Mags. I'm sorry I didn't protect ya. I didn't keep my promise. I'm so, so sorry, Margaret. Please be all right. You and the kits. Please. Even if the kits don't make it, we can try again. We can always try again. Please, just be all right. Margaret, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: ='(<strong>

**Let us all hope that Maggie, Buck, Luna, and the kits are okay. Until the next chapter, I leave you in even more suspense.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm so glad I got this chapter up so soon! I'm leaving for school next Friday, so hopefully I'll have the very last chapter up in the next couple of days. Yes folks, book 3 is coming to an end. In answer to the requests for a 4th book, that would be a sad no. I always planned on this being a trilogy. But never fear, I have some one-shot ideas. =) So this won't be the last you see of Maggie and Buck.**

**I would like to thank mwang once again for the contributions made. ;) Been a great help. **

**As I was writing the last chapter, I realized something. This story has had it's funny moments (from Book 1 and Book 2) but it has had a serious side to it as well. Ice Age 3 is a comedy. I know this. I felt bad that I've been dumping on the drama and I feel like I haven't offered a whole lot of the comedy to balance it out. =/ So, hopefully this chapter has some light, happy stuff to help. =)**

**I hope you have enjoyed our journey with Buck and Maggie! You know the regular disclaimers apply to this chapter as well. So without further adieu, I give you Chapter 10. =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Kid had led the left behind mammals to a cave when the downpour started. Dinos and mammals stood huddled in the large cave, waiting for some sign of Manny, Diego, Buck, and Maggie.

Ellie stood watch by the cave's entrance, clutching Peaches in a comforting hold as the young mammoth drifted off to sleep. Peaches didn't understand what was going on. She had asked, but no one really knew enough to explain or make up a story.

Sid looked from Kid, to Dive, and then to the possums. "When do you think they'll come back?" Kid whined mournfully. No one answered the sloth's question.

Peaches jumped in alarm as lightning split the sky but settled again when her mother's trunk curled tighter. Ellie stared into the darkness and wished the rain would ease up. As another bolt of light flashed, the female mammoth glimpsed two dark figures coming out of the tree line.

"They're back!" Ellie exclaimed upon recognizing her mate's familiar stride.

Crash and Eddie scrambled atop their sister's head and leaned forward. "Is Buck with them?"

"What about Maggie?" Sid asked, shuffling over to where the other mammals were huddled.

"Manny! Manny, over here!" Ellie shouted, waving her trunk so she could catch Manny's attention.

Kid stood up and ran out into the rain to retrieve the others. Once Manny stepped into the dry cave, he sneezed and shook as much water as he could from his fur. Ellie wrapped her trunk around her mate and gave him a hug.

"I was so worried." She told him before stepping back so she could search his face. "What happened?" Ellie looked down at Diego and spied the two battered weasels. "Buck! Maggie!"

Diego gently lowered himself to the ground so Buck could slide off. The saber let the knife drop harmlessly from his mouth and glared at the possums when they tried to pick it up. Buck held Maggie in his arms and looked around the cave for someplace to lay her. Kid nudged the weasel towards the maiasaura's mom and sister.

Forcing a smile, Buck nodded at the maiasaura family. "Thanks, mates." Kid and Girlie's mother patted a nest of leaves and stepped aside so Buck could place Maggie on it.

"Buck, what happened?" Ellie demanded worriedly. She hovered over the pair anxiously.

"It was Nick." Buck answered quietly as he stroked Maggie's damp fur.

"What's wrong with her?" Sid asked.

Buck seemed to shake himself from his melancholy. His jaw clenched and he stiffened. "Right, I need to clean her cuts. Get some of those berries that heal everythin'." Turning to look up at Ellie he asked, "Is Dive still 'ere?"

"Yeah." Ellie answered turning to point. The dactyl stood on a rock nearby, straining to get a glimpse of Maggie.

With a nod of his head, Buck turned his attention to the possums. "Crash, Eddie. I've got a job for you."

The twins saluted. "Yes, sir! What's our mission?"

"I need you to fly Dive back to my tree house. He'll know where ta go. Once ya get there, go get Maggie's medicine bag." Buck held up his paws to demonstrate how big it was. "It's about this long. Made of leaves. It'll have everythin' we need."

Manny frowned. "Hold on, you're sending them out in that storm? And why don't you go? You know where it is. And you know how to fly that thing. Or why don't you fly Maggie back?"

Buck scowled and shook his head. "Crash and Eddie flew with me last time so they know how it's done. An' Dive won't need their help too much." Glancing at the possums he added, "Don't let 'im dive into the fog on Razor Mountain. He should understand that there's no time for fun, but if he does try just smack the back of 'is head.

"As for flying Maggie back," the male weasel shook his head and said, "outta the question. She's in no condition to fly in this weathah and you all would be stranded he'ah until I could come back and lead you outta the Dino World."

Peaches, who was on the outskirts of the group and couldn't see but could still hear, exclaimed, "I want to stay! Can we stay, Daddy?"

Manny glanced at his daughter and said, "No sweetie." Looking back at Buck he demanded, "But why can't you go and get the bag?"

"Because!" Buck shouted in frustration. "I'm not leavin' her! I can't! I won't! I -" He choked on his words and turned to stare at his unconscious mate. "I can't lose 'er. Not again."

Crash and Eddie swallowed simultaneously. "It's okay, guys." Eddie said.

"Yeah." Crash nodded. "We'll go get the medicine."

Ellie nodded before scooping her brothers up into a hug. "Be careful." The possums gave everyone a reassuring smile before bounding over to Dive. The mammals - except Buck - watched as possums and pterodactyl disappeared into the stormy night.

Diego was the first to turn back to the weasels. "Buck?" The one-eyed guide didn't turn his head but the saber knew the weasel was listening. "What did you mean lose her again?"

Taking a shaky breath, Buck said, "There was an accident. I got mad at 'er. She left and - and I didn't know where she was. I thought I'd lost her and it was all my fault."

"When was that?" Sid asked.

"Before we were mates." Buck answered.

Peaches pushed her way around her mom and stared at the weasels. "Is that Maggie? What's she doing here? What's wrong with her? Does Nick know Maggie's here? He'll be so happy to see her again!"

Ellie winced as Buck froze his paw clenching. "Sweetie, Nick did something very bad and he's not allowed to see Maggie anymore."

"He won't evah see Maggie again." Buck ground out.

Manny frowned as he looked from his daughter to Ellie. "What happened? Buck, do you know why Nick was after Maggie? What Nick did or whatever made her run away?"

Buck nodded his head once but glanced over his shoulder to give Ellie a pointed look. The female mammoth took the hint and nudged Manny. "Tell me when I get back." She then smiled down at Peaches and said, "Time for little girl's to go to bed."

"But I want to know what happened too!" The young mammoth protested.

"That's grown-up talk." Sid asserted as mother led daughter away.

Diego smirked at the sloth. "Then what are you still doing here?"

"Guys, focus." Manny monotoned. "Okay, Buck. What happened?"

Buck let his claws lace through Maggie's limp claws and held her paw gently. "Nick tried to force Maggie to be his mate. She fought back." He looked briefly up at the other mammals' horror stricken faces. "Maggie escaped."

Manny shook his head angrily. "I can't believe I let that creep stay in our herd!"

"Why didn't she come and tell us?" Diego wondered aloud.

Buck shrugged and sighed. "Would ya have believed her?"

Manny blinked several times and looked down at the ground. "Maybe. Yes. I don't know."

"Nick could be very persuasive." Sid pointed out sadly. "He could get animals to believe just about anything."

"This makes me wonder what else he's lied to us about." Diego growled as he scraped his claws against the cave's stone floor.

The group sat in silence until Ellie returned. Manny retold what Buck had shared with them and Ellie could only shake her head in shock.

Buck continued his vigil over his mate long after dinos and mammals had collapsed to rest for the night. He was tired. So very tired, but he couldn't sleep knowing that Maggie had yet to wake up.

"Do you know why she hasn't woken up yet?" The weasel turned to look up at the source of the question. Diego sat down beside Buck but kept his eyes focused on Maggie.

"Concussion, I'd wager." Buck answered, returning his blue eye to watching his mate's steady breathing.

"Any other injuries?" Diego pressed.

The male weasel nodded. "A deep cut in her left ankle, a scratch across her face. I'm just glad he didn't - didn't hurt her with my knife."

Diego glanced at the weasel sitting beside him. "I heard you say something earlier - about kits."

Buck's shoulders sagged more. "Nick said Maggie's pregnant."

The saber turned his head so he was looking at Buck straight on. "You didn't know?"

"If I'd known, she'd 'ave been safe in our tree house this entire time." Buck sighed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"You'll have to ask her." Diego settled down so he was lying on his stomach. "How long until the twins get back?"

"By morning, hopefully." Buck yawned, his jaw popped.

Green eyes glared at Buck. "Get some sleep, weasel." Diego rolled his eyes at the stubborn shake of Buck's head. "I'll stay awake. You don't have to stay up all night to protect her from Nick. If anything happens, I'll wake you up. I promise."

Buck turned to look at the saber. Diego was shocked by the overwhelming defeat and hopelessness that lingered in Buck's eye. With a heavy sigh, Buck nodded. The weasel crawled into the nest with Maggie and wrapped his arms gently around her. He hoped she knew he was there. He hoped she knew that the nightmare was over. Buck hoped and hoped until his eye slid shut from utter exhaustion.

"We got it! We got the bag!" The ecstatic shouts of the possum brothers caused Buck to jerk awake and look frantically for his knife.

Crash stumbled over his feet with Eddie close behind him holding the bag aloft. "Here ya go!" The brothers chorused before handing the bag to the weasel.

Ellie walked over and asked, "Were you guys safe?"

Crash nodded. "Yeah. The rain stopped as soon as we crossed Razor Mountain. Dive wasn't as nervous then."

"He was super nervous with all that lightning." Eddie added then snickered. "So was Crash."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Guys! No arguing around the unconscious weasel!" Manny cut the argument short.

Ellie watched as Buck pulled berries and leaves out of the bag. "That stuff will help, Maggie?"

Buck nodded tersely. "Aye."

Glancing nervously at Maggie, Ellie asked, "None of that will - have any harmful side-effects should Maggie - hypothetically speaking of course! Should Maggie be pregnant?"

Buck paused what he was doing to look up at the female mammoth. "You knew?"

Ellie blinked in surprise. "Wait, you know?"

Lifting his paws in the air in frustration, Buck rolled his eye. "I found out from Nick! How'd you know? Did Maggie tell you?"

"I figured out on my own." Ellie answered cautiously. "Maggie told me not to tell because she didn't want you making her stay behind."

Buck looked like he was going to start shouting but he only sucked in a breath, held it, and then released it in a drawn out sigh. He bent his head over the supplies and muttered, "She's right. I woulda made her stay behind. An' she prolly knows now that she woulda been safah is she 'ad stayed behind. I don't know whether I'm gonna yell at 'er when she wakes up or hug her."

"Well let's concentrate on getting her to wake up." Diego suggested. "Is there anything you need us to do? To help?"

"A coconut." Buck stated. "And my knife."

Sid volunteered to get the coconut while Diego went in search of a replacement handle for Buck's knife. Buck rubbed the medicinal leaves against Maggie's cuts and made a paste-like substance from nuts, berries, and the leaves to coat the cuts with before bandaging them.

Buck mashed berries into juice in the coconut Sid brought back and coaxed Maggie to drink. Satisfied that she had consumed an adequate amount of berry juice for the time being, Buck drank some of the juice then fell asleep again beside his mate.

The rain stopped late that morning and the dinos that had hid in the cave migrated out into the sunshine. The maiasaura family left briefly to get food but returned to see how Maggie was fairing. The mammals and the maiasauras took turns watching over the sleeping weasels but Diego refused to leave Buck and Maggie for any stretch of time.

"Diego, you have to eat!" Ellie coaxed.

"Eat what? I'm not chasing down a dinosaur." The saber grumbled irritably.

"Maybe you can catch fish." Sid suggested cheerfully.

Diego shook his head. "I told Buck I'd wake him if anything changed. I'm not leaving until Maggie wakes up."

Ellie opened her mouth to protest again but everyone froze when they heard a quiet moan. All eyes focused on Maggie and watched as her closed eyes squeezed together and her face contorted into a wince of pain.

Diego leapt up from the floor and nudged Buck to wakefulness. "Buck! I think she's coming to!"

The one-eyed weasel sat upright abruptly and turned to his mate. "Maggie? Maggie can ya hear me?"

She groaned a little louder and lifted a paw to rub her eyes. "Buck? I had a really weird dream."

Buck smiled sadly and chuckled. Relief shown on his face. "Sorry, love, but that was real."

Maggie opened one eye to look at her mate in puzzlement. "You mean I really did kiss a walnut?"

"Wait, what?" Sid looked up at Manny, who shrugged. The possums fell back on the floor laughing.

"No." Buck drew the word out before laughing a little bit. His expression became serious before he said, "I was talking about Nick, Mags."

She opened both eyes then winced and closed them again. "That would explain why my head hurts. I ran into something when I was running." Maggie's voice fell at the end of her sentence. Not caring for the searing pain that shot through her head, Maggie's eyes snapped open and she stared in panic up at Buck. "The kits! The kits! Tell me they're okay! He - what did he do?"

Buck wrapped his arms around Maggie and held her tight, waiting for her to calm down. "It's okay, Margaret. I - I don't know if our kits are okay."

Maggie clung to him as her head swam. "You knew?" she asked in a small voice.

"I found out when Nick told me." Buck answered, trying to keep the hurt tone out of his voice.

"I'm sorry." Maggie murmured. "I didn't tell you I didn't want Nick to know. I didn't want to stay behind because I knew he'd come after you or come back and get me while I was alone or -"

"What happened, happened." Ellie comforted the weasels. "There's no use speculating what could have or should have happened."

Maggie looked up at Ellie. The she-weasel forced herself not to throw up. Her concussion was not helping her at all. "Ellie, how do we know the kits are all right?"

Ellie looked over at Manny helplessly before looking back at Maggie. "Well, I did talk to a lot of mothers while I was pregnant with Peaches - so I have some ideas." Buck let Maggie lay back down but held her paw tight in his. The female mammoth hesitated a while longer as she tried to gather her thoughts. "First of all, did Nick hurt you in the abdomen?"

Maggie shook her head slowly. "I didn't let him get close enough."

"All right. It doesn't look like you've started bleeding - but if you start to bleed and cramp that might be a sign that you've lost some." Ellie's expression sagged in worry. "Or all of them."

Buck exhaled the breath he had been holding. "So I guess all we can do is wait."

Maggie looked up at him and forced a smile onto her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. How would you like to be a dad?"

Ellie observed the silent conversation then turned to start nudging her family and friends out. When Sid began to protest, Manny dragged the sloth out of the cave. "Give them some privacy."

~4 weeks later~

The mammals stayed only for a week so Ellie could make sure that Maggie was going to be all right. Maggie's concussion hadn't allowed her to get up so she stayed behind with Kid, Girlie, and their mother while a reluctant Buck led the mammals back the way they had come and showed them how to get out of the Dino World.

Buck flew back to the Nesting Grounds on Clyde and insisted that they stay in the cave until Maggie was fit for travel. Maggie's headaches abated after four weeks and weasels planned on making the return trip home in a few days' time.

"Buck?" Maggie handed back the empty coconut and tried to clear the taste of berries from her mouth. She waited until her mate's eye was focused on her. "I - I need to check on someone before we leave."

He quirked his eyebrow up in confusion but nodded. "I can bring them he'ah if ya need me to, Mags."

She shook her head and said, "No. You can't bring her here."

"Why not?" Buck sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

Maggie bit her lip and wondered how she was going to handle his question. "Well, she - she's kind of a recluse."

"An' why do ya need to see her?" Buck wasn't buying her story.

"Because she was the dino I told you got stabbed with that poisonous thorn Nick had." Maggie answered. "Buck, she just got over the illness! And she's so young. I promised I'd take care of her, Buck! It's all my fault she got hurt."

Buck sighed and waved his paws to stem the flood of words. "A'right, Mags. A'right. I'll take you to her before we leave."

"No!" Maggie said a bit to forcefully. Her ears flattened against her skull and she looked away. "I mean - she trusts me, Buck. It wouldn't be a good idea if you came along."

Eye narrowing, Buck studied his wife. Slowly, he said, "I'll take ya halfway then."

Figuring that was the best she would get, Maggie glanced over at him and smiled. "Thank you."

The next morning, Maggie was stuffing supplies into her bag. Buck popped his head into the cave and called to her. "Ya ready yet, Mags?"

"Yup!" She smiled back at him as she stood up and slung the bag's strap over her shoulder.

Buck waited for her. When she was beside him, he looped his arm around her shoulders and led her towards Clyde and Dive. "Yer riding with me. Dive's going to lead us to where he usually drops ya off - like ya said."

Maggie nodded and wished her insides would stop churning. "Okay. I'll try to be quick."

"No need ta rush, Mags." Buck helped her up onto Clyde's back before he swung himself up behind her. As they launched into the air, Maggie turned in Buck's arms so she could wave down at the maiasauras.

The trip was shorter than Buck expected, but he didn't say anything as Maggie hopped to the ground. He looked around the area and wondered who lived near the stream. Buck scowled as he recalled crossing the stream in his frantic search for Maggie and Nick.

"Wait here, okay?" Maggie told him, making Buck look down at her. She smiled reassuringly up at him before darting across the shallow stream. The she-weasel hurried along, hoping that Luna and Rudy were home.

Breaking through the foliage, Maggie walked quickly into the baryonyx's cave. "Rudy? Luna?" she walked into the gloom of the cave and felt her heart sink. They weren't here.

Ears perking up, Maggie rushed back out of the cave. "The pond! I bet that's where they went." She retraced the path that Rudy had led her on. As she exited the trees and found the breath-taking scene, she smiled at the sight before her.

Rudy was resting by the water's edge and watching Luna as she swung on from a willow's tree branch. The young baryonyx noticed Maggie before the elder. Luna released her grip on the tree and ran toward Maggie, roaring with joy.

Maggie laughed and opened her arms wide in greeting. She hugged Luna. "I was so worried about you!" Stepping back again, Maggie's critical gaze swept over Luna's side. "How have you been doing? Is it all healed now?"

Rudy thumped the ground once with his tail and bent his head so he could rub his muzzle against Luna's. Maggie smiled up at the albino dino and said, "Thank you. For coming to our rescue." Rudy glared at her. With a shrug, the female weasel laughed. "Buck told me! He was just as shocked as I was when I found out." In a quieter voice she asked, "So is - is Nick dead."

Rudy licked his teeth and grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. Maggie looked away and sighed. "Well, I'm glad that's over." Rudy leaned down again and poked Maggie in the chest with his muzzle.

"Maggie!" She turned to stare in gaping shock at Buck as he ran towards her.

Maggie pushed Luna behind her and stood between Buck, Luna, and Rudy. "Buck! Buck, listen to me. He wasn't going to hurt me."

Buck gripped the handle of his knife and glared up at Rudy. "What's he doin' he'ah. I thought you were helpin' a dino."

"I am, Buck." Maggie shifted her stance so her mate could see Luna. She glanced apologetically up at Rudy. "I'm helping his daughter, Luna."

Buck's glare faltered. "Daughter?"

"I couldn't tell you because I promised not to." Maggie continued explaining. "Rudy thought you might use Luna to get to him. So I promised not to tell you."

Returning his focus on Rudy, Buck growled. "An' what about us, Maggie? He won't make any promises."

Sighing in frustration, Maggie frowned. "Yes. He _did_, Buck."

"How do we know he'll keep it?" Buck demanded.

"He came to our rescue, didn't he?" Maggie retorted. "Now return the favor, and lower that knife!"

Buck looked from Rudy, to Maggie, and then back at Rudy. "I still don't trust him."

"I don't care." Maggie stepped back so she could rest her paw on Luna's head. "But as long as I'm friends with Luna, then you're going to have to ignore you grudge while I'm with Luna. You guys can fight it out to your heart's content without dragging Luna or our kits into it. Got that?"

The two males continued to have a glaring match but Maggie seemed to be mollified. "Good. Now, I'm going to check Luna over. Then we can leave."

Later that evening, Maggie was watching fish cook over the fire. She looked around in contentment at the tree house and smiled. She was glad to be home.

"Dinner ready yet, Mags?" Buck's arms wrapped around her from behind, his paws resting on her stomach.

"It will be soon." She promised, leaning back against him.

Buck pressed a kiss to her neck. "You're impressive, Mags."

Maggie tilted her head back so the back of her head rested against Buck's shoulder. "How so?"

He chuckled and said, "Cause ya managed to get me an' Rudy to stand down for a few minutes."

Maggie's lips twitched into a smile. "Do you think you guys will call a permanent cease fire?"

Buck shook his head. "Too much history there, Maggie. No, we'll always be enemies."

"More like friends who are enemies." Maggie giggled.

He rolled his eye and reached for a fish. "Hush, mate, before I decide to throw your fish back into the river."

Slapping his shoulder she teased, "And deny your kits a healthy meal?"

Buck smirked. "Oh, I could nevah deny them anythin'. Their mother on the other hand -"

Turning quickly and tackling him, Maggie tried in vain to hide her smile and look stern. "Finish that sentence, Buckminster, and you'll be sleeping with the dactyls tonight."

"I'd like to see you try, Margaret." Buck trapped her with his arms, before sitting up. "Now, behave and I'll let ya have some fish."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The epilogueChapter 11 will be up soon!**

**Please review. =)**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Our days in Paradise were wonderful. With Buck by my side, I had nothing to fear. I thought life would be boring - eventually. However, I could never be more wrong._

_Life is so much fun! Especially with so many mini versions of Buck and myself running around._

"Muuuuuuuum!" Maggie looked up from picking berries to see two of her children running toward her - both covered in berry juice.

"Sermin! Berry! Why are you covered in berries?" She began picking berry skins from her son and daughter.

Sermin lowered his blue-eyed gaze to stare at his feet while Berry began whining. "It was Ronan! He ambushed us while we were picking berries for you."

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes toward the ice ceiling. "Here we go again." she mumbled. Returning her attention to her kits, she pointed in the direction of the brook. "Go wash up. I'll talk to your brother."

Maggie walked to the section of the berry patch that she had told Sermin and Berry to work. Ronan was no where to be seen but the evidence of a berry battle was everywhere.

"Aaaah! Ronan!" Maggie's ears twitched back and she hit her forehead with her paw. Walking in the direction of the last exclaimation, Maggie discovered her son, Gawain, sitting on the ground next to a stunned Dive. Gawain rubbed the back of his head, muttering under his breath.

"Okay. What did Ronan do this time?" Maggie asked as she helped Gawain stand up. She looked her son in the eyes. Maggie was still stunned by the fact that he had _green_ eyes. She wasn't sure which side of the family he got them from.

"Dive and I were flying low and Ronan set up some vines." Gawain answered. "Clotheslined us! When I get my hands on that little twerp -!"

"Gawain. Don't call your little brother a twerp." Maggie scolded. She looked both the dactyl and her son over. "Well, you're bruised. Nothing's broken. Any idea where your brother is?"

Gawain shrugged as he scrambled back onto Dive. "No clue. Who's he gotten so far?"

"Berry, Sermin, and you." Maggie answered.

"Ida and Ethan are studying some styracosaurus hatchlings." Gawain kicked Dive gently on the sides. Maggie stepped back and watched as her green-eyed son flew off into the sky.

She knew where the styracosaurus herd was staying. She and Buck had shown the kids only a few days ago. Maggie wished her mate were here instead of off Rudy-hunting. As she made her way to the styracosauruses, Maggie mumbled, "This is probably a stampede waiting to happen."

Maggie climbed a tree and searched the area. Ida and Ethan were in a tree across from her, watching young dinos running around and through their elders' legs. Maggie smiled fondly at dinos and kits, but returned her attention to finding Ronan.

She smirked in triumph and grabbed a hold of a vine. Silently, she swung over the heads of the dinos and landed in the branches a few feet up from Ida and Ethan. Maggie dropped down one branch and lifted a small weasel off his feet.

"Muuuum! Put me down. I wasn't gonna do anythin'." Ronan squirmed and tried to break free.

"Yeah. And I kissed a walnut." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Come with me, young man." Maggie and Ronan scrambled back down the tree. The she-weasel led her son through the jungle.

When they reached the tree house, she had Ronan sit on a rock. Facing him, Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "Well?"

"Oiy! Look out below!" Mother and son looked up in time to see Buck floating down to the ground with the use of a leaf as a parachute. Upon landing, he walked over. "What's goin' on he'ah?"

Maggie motioned to Ronan. "Your son started a berry fight with Berry and Sermin."

Buck shrugged. "So? We've had berry fight before. No harm in that."

"And did you know that your son also set up a vine net that made Dive and Gawain fall out of the air?" Maggie poked Buck in the chest. "Or that he was about to make Ida and Ethan fall into a styracosaurus herd which would have started a stampede?"

Buck blinked several times before turning to look at his fidgeting son. "Ronan. Is this true."

Biting his lip, Ronan waved his hand in a so-so gesture. "More or less."

"Ronan. Yes or no." Buck copied his wife by crossing arms over his chest.

"Yes, sir." Ronan's ears drooped.

"Ronan. You can 'ave fun." Buck knelt down before his smallest son and tilted Ronan's head up to meet his gaze. "But ya can't do stuff that could hurt your brothers and sisters. What if Ida and Ethan got trampled by styracosauruses? What if Gawain broke a bone after fallin' off Dive? What if Dive got hurt an' I was away using Clyde and your mum needed to go visit a sick dino?"

"I'm sorry." Ronan mumbled ashamedly.

Maggie sat down beside her son and ruffled his fur with her bandaged paw. Ronan smiled up at her, knowing he was forgiven. "Apology accepted. But you need to go apologize to Gawain, Berry, and Sermin."

Ronan nodded and jumped to his feet. He was off like a flash, leaving his parents to chuckle at his swift departure.

"Ya know," Buck said as he stood and then sat down next to Maggie, "he only does those pranks cause he likes the attention."

"I know for a fact he does those pranks because he wants to be like his dad." Maggie answered, giving Buck a knowing look.

Buck coughed into his paw before saying. "Well - yes. I am pretty amazing." He then flashed his crooked grin. "But you may stretch the truth when ya tell those bedtime stories."

Maggie huffed. "I do not!"

"Mags, we could argue the fact that you _do_ 'til the kids come home for supper, or you could admit defeat and welcome me home properly." Buck shook his head and took on the tone of an all-suffering victim. "Oh, how I miss the days when I didn't come home and hear, 'Your son did that' or 'Your daughter was at it again'." Pointing an accusatory claw at Maggie he said, "They're just as much your kits as they are mine."

Maggie laughed and leaned forward to kiss Buck. "And we did a fine job in raising them. Pranks and oddities aside."

Maggie and Buck's litter of six returned bursting with news for their parents. Like all good parents, the weasels fed their children dinner and played games until it was time for bed. Maggie and Buck tucked each kit into a hammock, stepping back to watch their children sleep.

Maggie leaned her head on Buck's shoulder. "Busy day."

Buck wrapped his arms around his mate and smiled. "Just another day in Paradise."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! =D<strong>


End file.
